


Confess Me Your Sins

by PoisonedCupcakes



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Danvid, Doctor!Jen, Everyone will get fucked up, Hurt/Comfort, Inmate!David, Jaspvid, M/M, More or less brief scene of rape, Murder, Poisoning, Prison AU, Smut, Violence, one-sided jaspvid, priest!daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedCupcakes/pseuds/PoisonedCupcakes
Summary: David has been convicted and was sentenced to life in prison. His cellmate Jasper helps him to get around but warns him of the chaplain Daniel because inmates leave the prison conspicuously often in body bags after he began to work there. Will David be able to avoid Daniel and survive in the rough prison life?





	1. Deadlock

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first camp camp fiction. And also the first thing that's longer than a one-shot.  
> There is a brief scene of mild and implied violence in this chapter.

 

A life sentence is always tough.  
         All colour leaves your face as the full meaning of it finally hits you. Your lawyer tried to prepare you, told you that it's possible, no that it's _likely_ to turn out like this. You thought that it would be okay. You thought you could handle it. That you could work with it. That you could make it work. But then... then you are on trial. You are in court and stand up when the judge tells you to and hear faintly the sentence through the white-noise filling your ears.  
         You will never be able to do what you want again. You won't marry someone you met at work or in a bar in front of a beautiful garden with a big pond full of water lilies. A few ducks swimming on it. You won't have kids that you can see whenever you want and raise them freely. No white fenced garden for you and your family. No big house. No dogs. Your spouse will never kiss and ask you about your work when you come home after a long day. Your children will never run up to you to get hugged. All images of your future life vanish from your head, leaving your mind blank. Your ears filled with sourceless noise. Your vision blurs and flickers with each heartbeat. The only thing you can see clearly is the door leading to your new, empty future.

Everything feels fake. The handcuffs on your wrists are heavy. Heavier than the ones you had on your wrists when they arrested you, even though they are the same kind. The walk to the holding cell is long but sooner than you think you are there, waiting. Your belongings have already been taken from you. Some people come to talk to you but you can't remember what they said as soon as you answer. A small van takes you to jail. You feel claustrophobic and just want to get out.  
         Officers take your details several times. You get searched, get your prison clothes and a bundle of blankets. Time runs through your fingers but you can't do anything about it. One of the jail doctors examines you and you get taken to your cell. No induction. You are left locked in with an absolute stranger and have no idea how anything in here works.  
         You are now expected to just get on with it, the guards don't seem to notice that you're new and don't know what they want from you the second you see them. Your cellmate could be nice enough to explain everything, provided he speaks your language. If not, you'll get a hold of it fast enough.  
         Don't expect everything to stay that way. You could be told to switch cells anytime. And your next cellmate could be way worse.  
         You feel numb. There's no future ahead of you but the next day. And you... you have a life sentence. You cannot tell yourself that it's just 'One year and I'm free' or 'Six months and I can walk out of here as a free man'. You will never be free again.  
         This realisation could hit you as soon as you hear the hammer fall. It could take an hour, a day or a week in jail.

A life sentence is always tough. But it is even harder when you're innocent and standing on trial for the murder of your best friend.

Unfortunately, this was exactly the situation in which David found himself in.  
         Even though it was a dire situation, he was quite lucky though. His cellmate was a nice guy who helped him a lot. After an armed robbery had gone wrong, very wrong, during which he shot someone and the victim was still in a coma, he had been in jail for about a month longer than David. The thing was, he would probably have gotten away with it, if his guilt wouldn't have driven him to turn himself in.  
         Jasper was a tall and slender man with fare skin, light blue eyes and olive coloured hair. David on the other hand was neither really tall nor really short. His skin was the kind of tan you get when you are often outside, but you don't tan easily and tend to just get sunburned instead. His auburn hair and ocean green eyes made him seem rather... harmless. Jasper and David were around the same age with Jasper just one year older, which was probably one of the reasons they became friends very fast. The other reason would be that both had a happy and cheerful attitude which made it a nightmare for most of the other inmates to talk to them for longer than a few minutes. Their optimism drove them to each other and everyone else away.

In a perfect world everyone would have empathy for David and understand how scared and confused he was. But this is not a perfect world. It's the United States.  
         In his previous life David had worked in a summer camp. He had loved everything there. The campers. The nature. His co-counselers. Especially his best friend Gwen. She could be lazy. She often "slacks off and reads garbage" as one of his campers once said. A wonderful kid named Max, often sarcastic and rebellious but with a lot of potential. Gwen had been all of those things, but he never knew a better person. She always had a shoulder he could cry on, always a listening ear. He could always count on her, certain that she would always be there for him. He had loved the camp so much, he had spent more time lying in bed, anticipating the next day, than really sleeping. Now his work started at 6 and he absolutely hated his new job. It was a job in the penitentiary's industrial laundry where the linens from the surrounding hospitals and institutions got treated and washed. The pay was bad, just 45$ per month, but he was familiar with living on practically no pay and since he hadn't any phone calls to make and could get food from the chow hall, which was free, he had enough to pay off the court fees. Not that he had any hopes of living in normal society again, but he wanted to be debt free anyways. He just felt like it was the right thing to do. It was also the only thing he could work for.  
         The jail routine was dry and boring. He got up, went to work where he slaved away for hours until it was noon and he got to eat lunch in the chow hall. This hall always reminded him of his schoolyears. Uncomfortable benches and tables. No real cutlery. Bad food. And sometimes you could see someone get a beating. According to Jasper, the menu rotated every three months.  
         His hands got dry from the gloves he was required to wear while handling the linens. The chemicals in the air irritated his eyes and lungs. There was nothing to think about and his mind got more and more blank with every passing hour. Nothing more than white. For him, who had been very active during the day and spent his days running around, the monotone work was pure hell.  
         After seven or eight hours, he finally had some free time to spend. As if the heavens hated him, most of the time he got off work, it started to rain. But if he was lucky enough he got some sunlight on the small prison yard. Sometimes he exercised a little by running a few rounds - sometimes even in the rain. Otherwise he would be reading a novel until dinner at 5 pm in the chow hall. If the little wagon didn't have anything he would like to read there was nothing more than watching TV or just staring at a blank wall for hours.

It was half past six in the afternoon, David had just gotten some food in the chow hall and tried to find a table where he could sit down to eat. Jasper had a meeting with his lawyer, so he couldn't help him or explain that it was a bad idea for a newbie like him to try and sit down where he wanted to. The inmates had rules among themselves that everybody knew about. Everybody but the newcomers. The rules were simple. No eye contact with someone which status was higher than yours until he allowed it. People with lower status also got ordered to sit at a specific table and couldn't just sit wherever they wanted. It was a cruel hierarchy with the more violent and ruthless criminals on top and the newcomers and weaklings at rock-bottom.  
         David sat down on a table with just a few other people on it. One of them was a middle-aged, medium built man with creamy skin and a balding hairline who mostly got called 'Dove' since he nodded his head a little while walking. But as silly as his name may sounded, he was no laughing matter but one of the most influential inmates. A drug dealer. Of course, this man did not deal himself anymore, he was more of a drug lord that ordered others to deal and also had nothing against hiring an assassin to 'care' for people who wronged him or couldn't pay. Maybe if he had been a big, scary looking man with even bigger and scarier bodyguards around him, David wouldn't have thought of even breathing in his direction, but you should never go by looks. Especially not in a prison.  
         The table was nearly empty, so David sat down and began to introduce himself. And at first it seemed like everything was fine.  
         "So, David", said Dove.  
         "I see that you're new here and probably don't know this, but I'm afraid that this is my table. You see, I have a good status in here. A good life, so to speak. And you have not. So I have to ask you to leave, my friend. It's just kind of an image thing." His smile contradicted his friendly words with a sickening grin.  
         David seemed to sense the danger and quickly got up, apologizing.  
         "I don't have anything against you, David, my friend."  
         One of Dove's henchman appeared beside David, locking his arm in an iron grip to prevent his escape. His other hand began to tighten around David's neck, who felt his pulse rising due to the immediate danger. Dove sat there with folded hands and a friendly, nearly innocent smile on his face.  
         "You should have been more careful, David. You ruined your clothes."  
         The henchman shoved him downwards, his tablet collided with a loud, metallic sound with the table and his chest was pressed into the hot mashed potatoes. He could feel the moisture seeping through his shirt and the heat began to burn on his skin. He whimpered.  
         "Oh no, are you bleeding?"  
         David could feel the pressure on his neck as he was lifted up a little before his face was slammed into the table. He heard a loud crack and was sure that this hit just broke his nose. Then came the pain. It was like a wave, crashing into him and making his vision disappear for a second. His free hand shot up to his nose, but he was quickly brought to a stop when the henchman twisted his other arm, sending another wave of pain through his body. He was lifted up again. Tears welled up in his eyes and the metallic taste in his mouth made him want to puke. Maybe he had bit his tongue as well.  
         Dove reached over the table and David flinched. But Dove only had a napkin in his hand and dotted away some of the blood that was gushing out of his nose.  
         "I'm terribly sorry, but if I don't make you understand the rules, my status could drop." It didn't sound as he was sorry.  
         "So do you understand now not to sit down anywhere until someone tells you where to sit?"  
         David didn't trust his voice enough to speak so he just nodded weakly.  
         "Wonderful! Now, I think, the table back at the opposite wall, in the corner would be suitable for you. If I catch you sitting anywhere else, you will beg to experience the same treatment you will receive in a moment." Another sickly sweet smile.  
         The guards didn't do anything while he received the 'treatment'.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. In Touch With Heaven's Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gets to meet one of the prison doctors. And the rather flirty chaplain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments. There are some notes at the end regarding the next chapter(s) as well as some other stuff. If you want to, you can read it.

Only after Dove was done 'teaching him a lesson' as he called it, the guards decided to make their move and drag David into the Doctor's office. With David in between, the two guards helped him to walk, almost having to carry him. As soon as they got him to one of the beds and laid him down, a young woman in a lab coat rushed to their side and ordered the guards to step away. David was able to open one of his eyes, the other too swollen to see anything, and immediately welled up with tears again.  
          "Gwen?" A sob escaped from his mouth. Then he noticed the differences. They looked very similar with the same dark skin and similar facial features. They could have been twins. Even their hairstyles were the same. But the woman in front of him had light blue eyes as well as light blonde hair. Gwen had had dark red hair and violet eyes. And it could never be her. It just wasn't possible. He would never see her again.  
          The Doctor smiled sadly at him and began to gather a syringe and a bottle with a clear liquid which she set down on the table next to David's bed.  
          "I'm afraid not, I'm sorry. My name is Jennifer Toppan, but please call me Jen." She put on some gloves.  
          "You must be in a lot of pain, I'll just give you something to ease it. Don't worry, I'll fix you up and you'll be as good as new in a few days." She gave him another empathetic smile and unwrapped her tools.  
          "You could feel a little sting", she said while filling the syringe.  
          David averted his eyes. He never had been good with needles.  
          "And it's done. You should already begin to feel better." Jen patted his arm. A few seconds later the raging pain in his head and arms was not sharp anymore but had resided to a dull ache. After she helped him to get another pillow under his head (his nose had to stay above heart-level) Jen got up again and got some suture, a needle as well as disinfection spray. He winced when she touched his nose lightly. It creaked a little.  
          "You were quite lucky. Your nose is broken and you will have a big bruise under your right eye because of it, but it seems like I don't have to set it into place again. I'll have to splint it though. And I need to stitch the wound on your forehead and on your cheek." She briefly palpated him.  
          "Seems like everything else will be okay in a few days. No broken bones. Some sprains and a wonderful assemble of bruises. Please try to hold your arm still a day or two. It seems like it was nearly dislocated and it will take a few days for the sprain to heal. But look on the bright side: Your face will look like a rainbow when the bruises fade. You'll be as good as new in a few weeks. You should come and see me again after... let's say two days. The swelling of your nose should be mostly gone by then."  
          She began to disinfect and stitch up his wounds. David drifted of to a dreamless sleep soon after she finished.

Jen had let him go after she asked him a few questions, examined him again and gave him some more painkillers. A soon as Jasper saw his face he swore to himself that he wouldn't leave his side again until David knew how things were in prison and wouldn't make such a mistake again.  
          They had the table in the corner far back in the room, which Dove had assigned to David, to themselves. Nobody of the lowers without assigned tables dared to sit with them, not wanting to attract the attention of the higher ups, with which the newbie had picked a fight.  
          Jasper was talking to him in a low voice, David eagerly sucked in every word like a dry sponge which was getting sprinkled with some water.  
          "And that's about all you have to know", finished Jasper and took another bite. Jail food was bad, but better than nothing and way better than David had it expected to be. They had the option to buy some food with the money they earned, but chose to eat in the chow hall anyway. The mashed potatoes clearly came from a bag. The sausages were nearly cold and way to fatty. They ate in silence and David's mind began racing to search for a topic. He didn't feel comfortable to ask details about details on Jasper's crimes. He coughed awkwardly.  
          “So, do you have a girlfriend who's waiting for you on the outside?”  
          Some redness crept into Jasper's cheeks. He swallowed his spoonful mashed potatoes too quickly and started to cough. When he was able to breathe again, his face was flushed red, tears streaming down and his nose running.  
          “No. No girlfriend.”  
          David grinned.  
          “There is something more to it. What is it? Come on, tell me.”  
          “There's nothing.”  
          “Oh, come on. I can practically see the heat in your cheeks”, taunted David.  
          “There never was a girlfriend.”  
          “You've never had a relationship? But you're such a good looking guy, how could anyone resist you?”  
          “And this is where you are wrong. I did have relationships.” Jasper ran his hand through his hair and laughed.  
          “Oh? Oh. Oh!” David's eyes widened and he felt his face heat up as the meaning made its way into his mind.  
          “Yup. How about you? Anyone special in your life?”  
          David gulped and his face hardened. He averted his eyes.  
          “God, I'm sorry, David! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -” He was cut off by David.  
          “It's nothing to be sorry about. You couldn't have known.” He tried to give the other a sad smile, but it just turned out as a grimace.

They proceeded to eat in silence, neither wanting to stir up any more bad memories, until Jasper saw someone at the other end of the hall.  
          "One more thing: Stay away from Father Applewhite."  
          "There's even a priest here?"  
          "What did you think? Of course there's a chaplain. It's a prison. Sometimes people die. Not just a few have immense feelings of guilt and need the hand of god to guide them. Some get to feel remorse for their deeds and try to make things better. To set things right and pay back a little. Religion is... generally a good thing if you ask me."  
          "So why should I stay away from him?"  
          Jasper looked around, like he wanted to make sure nobody was listening to their conversation. Or to make sure a certain someone wasn't nearby.  
          "He's a maniac. Should sit in one of the cells, too if you ask me. We've had more than just a few cases when people went to confession and would die sometime during the night since he's here. Or some of the more... unremorseful who were clearly guilty would some day get out of here in a body bag."  
          "Then why were there never any investigations? Why is he still here?" David was more than curious to hear further, so curious in fact that he leaned across the table.  
          "There was never any evidence pointing to him. But you could ask whoever you want in here and they would tell you that he's guilty. Don't go to confess or you will probably die. The police, the guards or even the ones running this shithole won't listen to anything we say. As soon as you have been in prison once, you are always just a criminal to them. So it's best to just stay away from him, keep your head down and do nothing."  
          David frowned upon hearing Jasper curse but decided not to say anything about it.  
          "How many? How many have died?"  
          "No one really knows. They are from different floors, different parts of the building. Some are even from building A, so I heard."  
          Building A. A separate complex, containing only the mentally ill, the deranged. What would someone who worked day for day in the prison and killed an amount of inmates that everyone would get suspicious of him, look like?  
          Jasper got a little stiff. His shoulders tensed and his face hardened as someone slid on the bench next to David.

"It's a shame that you were hurt so early in your stay." The voice was not unpleasant. Rather soft and sympathetic. David also tensed up, already having a suspicion about who exactly just sat down at their table. He turned his head and his gaze met the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Aquamarine blue. The man in front of him was quite thin, lanky even and had platinum blond hair. His dark grey shirt formed a sharp contrast to his fair skin and hair.  
          "Daniel Applewhite, I'm the chaplain around here, as you can probably see from this collar." He tugged a bit on it.  
          "Frankly, it's a little tight and uncomfortable, but I'm required to wear it." His smile was just as pleasant as his whole appearance.  
          "Father Applewhite, pleasure to meet you. I'm David, an inmate as you can probably see from my jail clothes." He could see Jasper cringe. He was just told that this man killed people and there he were. Sitting next to him and joking. Wonderful.  
          "I never liked this whole 'Father' thing. It makes me feel so uncomfortable when someone sees me on a different level. Please, just call me Daniel." It would be a lot easier to keep away from him if it wasn't so easy to talk to him but David was sure he could manage it. Daniel just was one of those people you could talk to for hours even if he was a complete stranger. Someone who radiated an aura that made you feel welcome and safe.  
          "If you ever happen to have any issues or want to talk about who is responsible for your wounds, please come see me. I'm often told that I'm a great listener."  
          "I'm an atheist." Jasper relaxed slightly. At least David seemed cautious.  
          "That's a shame, but it doesn't matter. To me at least. I mean, every person was created from His image and therefore also our flaws are given by His hands. So, if you have anything you want to talk about, or even if you have nothing to talk about, I'd be pleased to see you again. David." Daniel winked, stood up and extended his hand. With some reluctance, David took it. Daniel stayed a few seconds too long, looking David deep into his eyes. Just as the latter began to feel very uncomfortable, wishing the chaplain would stop touching his hand, he let go and turned away. David shook off the claustrophobic feeling and cleared his throat. His hands had begun to sweat.  
          "He's... charismatic." He cleared his throat. The words seemed to be stuck in his throat. David couldn't avert his eyes from the priest who made his way down the hall. The inmates seemed to avoid his path, just another reminder of how dangerous everyone believed Daniel to be.  
          "Hasn't the slightest idea how long it's acceptable to linger after saying goodbye, though."  
          "David, David, David. He was obviously hitting on you." Jasper rolled his eyes.  
          "No, he wasn't. It was kind of rude to ignore you completely, though. But other than that he was really... Oh my god, he was hitting on me." David paused. "Isn't he supposed to live in celibate?"  
          "He's also not supposed to kill people, but here we are." Jasper shrugged and took another bite out of his sausage. The uneasy tension from before had vanished completely and both were glad that Daniel had decided to show up on their table.

Later that night David tried to make himself comfortable on his cot. But as much as he was tossing and turning, he didn't seem to be able to get the bright blue eyes out of his mind, feeling haunted by them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've hinted a little about David's crime. Maybe you know already what he did. Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter.  
> Also I'm taking... some inspiration from the canon of Camp Camp and there will be a few references to scenes in later chapters. And I have no idea how many will get the jokes with the title and Daniel's and Jen's surnames.
> 
> I finished to plan the fiction and will either update twice a week (wednesday and sunday) or once a week (wednesday or sunday) depending on how much there is to do at work and how much motivation I have.


	3. Jasper Didn't Die At The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Jasper finally have their heart-felt talk and share the stories about the crimes they committed. Or didn't commit.

"I know we are in a prison and have limited space to move around in", began David, "but isn't it a little strange that we ran into Daniel five times today alone?"  
          Jasper and he had just finished work and the prison chaplain had walked by them again. It had been nearly five weeks since David have had the unpleasant encounter with Dove and Jen had been right, he really felt as good as new. His bruises had faded and even his cracked nose was healed. But the way it had affected him was still very present. He immediately averted his eyes when anyone looked at him. He didn't dare to sit anywhere but the assigned table. When someone near him made a sudden movement he couldn't avoid it to flinch and try to cover his face with his hands.  
          And in those weeks he had managed to run into Daniel every single day. Sometimes it was just three times a day when he saw the blond in the corner of his eyes, watching him from a distance. Sometimes they would cross paths as much as ten times with Daniel acknowledging his presence with a nod.  
          “He really must have taken a liking to you. Fucking creep.”  
          “Hey, language.”  
          Jasper rolled his eyes. They had become good friends over the time and David now knew that Jasper wouldn't mind to be reminded that he had something against cussing and David knew that Jasper did it at this point simply to annoy him.  
          “But I agree nonetheless. It's really a shame that he could be a murderer. You have to admit, he's hot. If you hadn't warned me, I probably would already have given in to his advances.”  
          For a few minutes they walked in silence until they reached the chow hall.  
          “I wished you would just begin to buy food like everyone else.” Jasper looked down disgustedly at his plate. “Why do you even try to pay off your debt? You have a life sentence without possibility of parole, right? It makes no sense.”  
          “I do it because it's the right thing to do. I've spent over two years after my arrest waiting until trial and spending money on... on everything. The lawyer wasn't the cheapest either. You know how expensive it is. I can't just live with it, knowing that this huge debt is there.” David shuddered and let his plate been filled.  
          “Well, it's expensive to live. Regardless of where you are. You just pay differently.”  
          “Reminds me, how is your plea for remission coming along?” They sat down at their table.  
          “It's going pretty good, actually. My lawyer says that I could get out of here soon. Seems like I'm a good prisoner and good conduct time is wonderful. Well, soon as in sometime next year or the year after. But when you've already been here for a few years, plus the time in custody between arrest and trial, it sounds like freedom is around the corner.” He smiled excitedly.  
          “That's wonderful, Jasper! Hope you'll come and visit me sometime.”  
          “Of course not. I'd be glad to never set a foot in a jail ever again. Just joking, of course I'll come”, reassured Jasper quickly when David's jokingly smile dropped a little.  
          “Good to hear. Without you visiting I'd have nothing I could look forward to.”  
          “You mean beside the creepy chaplain stalking you to flirt.” He pointed at Daniel who had appeared in the hall with his chin.

“David? You awake?” It was way past midnight and they lay in their cots. David hummed a reply.  
          “I was wondering... You know we are cellmates for more than a month now and I have no idea why you are actually here. I mean I know you have a life sentence for first degree murder but besides that... I know nothing about you.” David could hear him fidgeting in the dark. Jasper's blankets rustled as he turned to his side. David lay absolutely still, not knowing if he could answer his questions.  
          “You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.”  
          Another few seconds went by in complete silence.  
“Hey, should I tell you about why I am in? I've told you the general stuff but no details. Maybe it will make it easier for you to share your story if you heard mine. It could be good for you to speak about what you did.” He waited patiently for David to answer.  
          “Okay.” David's voice cracked.

Jasper never had had an easy life. His parents had been too poor. His siblings too numerous. His home too small. But it had been a good life. He had been born in a small town in Oregon, nothing more than a village. Nevertheless it had had a slum. A ghetto. Most of the people there had been illegal immigrants, mostly Hispanics, Jasper's family one of the few whites. His parents had loved each other and their children. They would have done everything for them and often had skipped meals to let their kids eat as much as they wanted and to save money to spend on school supplies. They even had had enough money to send them to summer camps once.  
          Jasper had been a bright child. His grades had been good even though he often didn't had the time to study or do his homework. His teacher, a young woman who had had just started to teach right after university, had been one of the few who still believed in her students to be able to become anything. And Jasper had seemed to prove her right. A young boy from the poorest area of town, who still never seemed to lose his smile. A young boy with unbreakable spirit and a quick mind could have become anything he dreamed of. An astronaut, a scientist, maybe he could have gotten a scholarship at a good university. Maybe he would have become a journalist, an author, musician or artist.  
          Then Jasper's mother died. She had been the heart of the family, the one everyone had seemed to be circling. And without her, the sun of their little solar system was gone. And they had shot in different directions. At first, his father had tried to hold everyone together. But it hadn't been long before he couldn't take it anymore. He had fallen into a deep depression. And one day, Jasper just had come home from school, he had been lying in bed. He hadn't gotten up for two days already and on that day, he had managed to move out of bed, to the medicine cupboard and back to bed with painkillers, sleeping pills and a bottle of vodka. When Jasper had gotten home and found him, his heart had been still for at least an hour.  
          Jasper had been thirteen years old, his older brother had left the house soon after the death of their mother and nobody had known for sure if he was still alive. And so, Jasper had become the head of the family. He didn't had to fill this role for long. Soon after, he and his siblings had gotten transferred into state custody. No living relatives. Nobody to adopt them No foster family with room for five new children. And so they had lived in an orphanage where Jasper had worked for one thing: To become an adult who would be allowed to take care of his siblings and raise them as their legal guardian.  
          But then he had become of age and needed a job. He hadn't found anything, nobody had been willing to give him a chance. And he had grown more and more hopeless. In need of money, standing on the edge of homelessness, some of his friends had had a bad idea. A quick way to earn some money. He wouldn't had to do anything, just standing there and looking intimidating. Nobody would catch them. And he would have had a few more weeks to find financial security.  
          And so it had come to be that Jasper had found himself with a gun in his hand in front of a grey haired gentleman from whom his friends had said that he always had a lot of money with him and wouldn't be brave enough to defend himself.  
          The gun had been heavier than expected and filled the air with a mixture of metal and oil. His hands had been shaking. His voice trembling. He had been afraid the gun would slip from his sweaty hands onto the pavement. And then the man in front of him had made a quick step and grabbed the weapon to try and get it out of his hands. A twitch of Jasper's finger and a shot had ripped through the air and echoed in the narrow street. The man had stumbled away, blood pouring out from under his hand which he had pressed onto his stomach. His white shirt had quickly turned red and wet. He had fallen to the ground while Jasper only stood there, overwhelmed. His head hurt and all he could hear had been a ringing sound. And then, he had turned away and ran. He had thrown the gun away somewhere and arrived at home where he had thrown the door in its lock.  
          As soon as the door had clicked shut, he had sat down under the shower, fully dressed, trembling and shivering. It had been the smallest room of the apartment and Jasper had pressed himself in a corner, with the arms around his knees, waiting for his racing thoughts to stop. Waiting until the ringing in his ears decreased and he would be able to walk straight without stumbling again. Waiting until the cold sweat running down his body had stopped. He had sat there for three days. Sometimes his body had given in and send him to sleep for a few hours before he had woken up screaming. He had sat there without moving. He hadn't turned on the shower or stood up to eat. He couldn't do anything.  
          And then, Jasper had known what he had to do. He had to try a few times but finally he made it. And went to the police station. The man he shot was in a coma. And he never had heard better news. He wasn't dead and on the way to get better. Maybe he would have been ready to wake up in a month. Maybe it would take a year, but the prognosis seemed good.

“I got sentenced to eight years. And he woke up a year after I got arrested”, finished Jasper his tale.  
          “I've been lucky not to lose my hearing. He was lucky not to lose his life. I wasn't sure if I should reach out to him and write him a letter. Say that I'm sorry, try to explain the unforgivable. He actually took it off my hands and came here to see me. And instead of doing what everyone would do and tell me how much he hated me, he just asked me why I had tried to rob him. He listened to me. And told me that he forgave me. And now I could get out of here.” David could hear suppressed tears in Jasper's voice.  
          Jasper cleared his throat and David could hear him fidgeting with his blanket again.  
          “That's it. That's why I'm here.” His voice sounded more raspy than usual.  
          They lay there in the darkness in silence for a few seconds.  
          “Didn't you say that your parents were able to send you to a summer camp one year?”  
          “Yes, it actually was the best summer of my life. I mean, I fell off a cliff, got kidnapped by bears and could have died there, but it was still nice. Even though the camp kinda sucked.” Jasper laughed sadly.  
          “I was in a lot of summer camps as a kid. And I loved it. I even became a camp counselor later. The best camp was Cameron Campbell's Camp Campbell. I came to love camping there and before I got arrested I worked there.” David let out a sigh.  
          “Wait, Camp Campbell?”  
          “Yup.”  
          “That was the summer camp I was at!” Jasper's quiet voice got excited.  
          “Really? Oh gosh, when were you there?”  
          “Around fifteen year ago? Wait... Davey?” Jasper seemed not to believe it.  
          “Whoa, I never thought I'd see you again. I'm feeling a little guilty that I didn't remember your name. And here we are, cellmates in prison.”  
          “Camp Campbell all over again”, Jasper joked. “Well, no wonder the name sounded familiar even though I had no idea where I had heard it before. But no wonder we forgot each other. I mean, we were just kids.”  
          “You were so proud of your LA Gear Light Up shoes. Now I know why, it must have taken your parents a lot of time to save up to buy them.”  
          “You have to admit, they were pretty handy when we were stuck in that cave. Holy shit, Campbell was really up to just ditch me there in the woods. After I fell down a cliff. And got mauled by bears. I owe you my life.”  
          “He would have never ditched you. And you payed me back when you explained the rules in here to me.”  
          “Did you know that Campbell had a few second businesses? And third businesses for that matter. He actually runs this prison.”  
          “Holy. Are you sure?”  
          “Of course I'm sure. You really became a counselor at the Camp? What was it like?”  
          “Most of the time? Wonderful. The campers were the best children you could imagine. We got a new mascot after one of the campers shot Larry the hamster over the lake though. And they proceeded to call themselves the Camp Campbell Pussies. Our new mascot was a platypus.”  
          Both laughed.  
          “That's so beautiful.”  
          David sighed heavily after they calmed down.  
          “It was the best camp ever. And the reason why I'm here. Cameron Campbell's Camp Campbell.” He began to explain.

“I became a counselor when I turned 21. Before that I volunteered there since I was sixteen. At the same time I began working there full time, another counselor applied. Gwen had been the best person I ever knew. She was smart, beautiful and witty.” Thirty seconds went by in silence.  
          “You know the Doctor here, right? Jen.”  
          Jasper didn't want to answer. He was afraid that David could stop talking.  
          “They could have been twins. Gwen had dark red hair. And violet eyes. But apart from that, Jen and Gwen look very similar. Even the hairstyles match.” A little smile was noticeable in his voice.  
          David lay on his back, taking a deep breath. The dark cell was illuminated faintly by the moon shining through the cross-barred window.  
          “I'm... even tough I have a preference, I'm not exclusively homosexual. I had a crush on her. And not a small one either. You should have seen her, everyone loved her. She actually hiked out a few hours into the mountains in a thunderstorm to dig up a teddy from one of the campers, which had been stolen by the wood scouts. It was the same camper who shot Larry the hamster across the lake by the way.” He barked a short laugh.  
          “He had blackmailed her into it, but still. It was a nice gesture.”  
          Another thirty seconds went by with neither of them speaking while Jasper waited for David to talk again and David tried to make up his mind on what he wanted to say next.  
          “I had such a giant crush on her. And then one day I plucked up the courage to ask her out. And she turned me down.”

The wind had run through the leaves of the trees while David anxiously awaited her response. It had been sunset and the soft light seemed to paint everything orange and blurred out lines. Gwen hadn't looked him in the eyes and he had known how she would respond. Would they be able to be friends now she knew how he felt? Would she leave?  
          All of these thoughts had run trough David's head.  
          “David, I'm flattered. But...” Gwen had paused.  
          “It's all good, Gwen. I just wanted to make sure you knew how I felt.” David had turned away to make sure she wouldn't be able to see his face.  
          “I'll still always be there for you, just not in this way. Counselor Buddies for Life, right?”  
          “Yeah, Counselor Buddies for Life.” And David had beamed at her with one of his usual cheery smiles.

“The next day I took a morning hike. I got back. And there she was in our hut. Dead.” He felt tears in his eyes and rubbed them angrily away.  
          “I called the police. The campers were taken to their families. And I was taken into custody. They thought I had something to do with it because she had turned me down. And I was an idiot and touched her when I found her. I was practically covered in blood. The officers came into the hut. I had found the knife next to her and... I sat there, with her head in my lap, from head to toe bloody and with a knife in my hand.” His voice seemed to give way soon.  
          “Two years later I was in court, no one of my friends or family would talk to me and my best friend was dead.” David swallowed hard to try and make his voice more understandable.  
          “And then I was deemed guilty, brought here without the possibility of parole for life and... and...” He couldn't do anything against his tears anymore. His voice broke. David heard Jasper's cot creak and his blankets shift when he stood up.  
          “It's okay, it's okay, Davey”, Jasper muttered as he wrapped his arms around the other male and pulled him into a tight hug. David began to cry into Jasper's shoulder and clung onto him for dear life. Jasper smelled like pine and cedar, for David it was the most soothing scent in the world. A few minutes went by during which David pressed his face into Jasper's chest, trying to calm down and inhaling his scent.  
          “Would you... stay with me for the night? Please?”  
          “Sure.” Jasper squeezed himself to David in the cot and pulled the blanket over both of them after taking David into his arms again. It would take a long time, but maybe, maybe David's psyche could heal. And he would do everything he could to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no idea how to write emotions and normal sounding dialogue, so this fiction is kinda challenging for me because it's so high high in emotion and dialogue. But I hope that this chapter turned out okay anyways. And I hope that I didn't go overboard with the references to the canon... and that I didn't fuck up the tenses for the flashbacks. Or anything else.  
> Welp, please come back for the next chapter.  
> Also credit to Miss_Write for figuring out what David's "Crime" was.   
> Did you know that around 4.1% (1 out of 25) convicted criminals in the US with a death penalty are likely to be innocent? (Numbers from 2014/2015)
> 
> And please let me know if the breaks between paragraphs are too few or something.


	4. From Bitch To Punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gets fucked up. That's it. That's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Eventhough I did not write out everything that has happened, it still could be triggering! This chapter will contain the subject rape, I will indicate the start and finish so you can skip over it, if you want to.
> 
> I finished the chapter practically right before posting it, so I haven't proof read it. Sorry.

There is no privacy in prison. The cells are small and you have to share the limited space with a cellmate. Or three if you're unlucky. You're always watched by the guards, other prisoners or security cameras. At work, there's always someone around you. Even in the lavatory there are no doors. In some of the older prisons there aren't even stalls. Showers are communal. You have no inch of privacy. No room for yourself.  
          In this particular jail, the communal showers were narrow and typically had five shower heads on each of the longer sides of the room. On the head side were three more. The tiles on the floor were of a dirty grey that looked like it had never been white, even when the bath was newly built. The walls on the other hand were covered with reddish-brown tiles.  
          It had been another few days after the heartfelt conversation between Jasper and David and it had been balm for David's soul to actually talk about what had caused his situation. He didn't even know how heavy it had been pressing on him until that weight was lifted off of his chest. Still a lot more wary of his surroundings, David felt as good and laid back as he had been before his arrest.  
          He hummed a little tone as he stood under the running water. It was rather cold but even before going into prison, David already was familiar with taking cold showers. The counselor hut at the Camp didn't have a hot water boiler so they were forced to take cold showers everyday. At least the plumbing in prison was better than the one in the camp.  
          David could practically feel the sweat and dirt of the last day and the night being washed away while he handled the bar of soap. It was a little tiring to wash himself with just a soap bar, but seeing that it was probably way cheaper for the prison to just provide each prisoner with some curd soap than with body wash and shampoo he could understand it. Mister Campbell had made them get their own shower supplies if they wanted other than curd soap, too.  
          Lost in his thoughts, David didn't seem to notice how the soap slipped out of his hands until it was too late. He tried catching it in mid-air, juggling with it for a few seconds, before finally managing to catch it between his chest and his hands.

**Warning: Here begins the triggering area.**

The cold water was no match for the ice running through his veins, spreading throughout his body starting at his wrists, which were caught by the iron grip of a pair of hands. David flinched and tried to get away, reflexively backing away from the hands and into the body of a man standing behind him. He turned to stone, unable to move a muscle while his back burned from the contact as if he had been standing to close to a fire. Time seemed to come to a halt. Maybe he had stood there, still as a statue, for a second. Maybe it had been an hour, he wasn't able to tell anymore.  
          He was trapped. Trapped between the hands burning his wrists, the arms, touching his shoulders, and the body pressed onto his.  
          The soap he had been clutching hit the ground, sending water splashing at his ankles and slithered across the room. David's eyes followed the trail it took, his mind unable to fully understand the situation. Detached from reality.  
          A sharp pain in his shoulders, his arms were twisted onto his back, being pinned in place by an arm, and his mind jerked back from its disconnected place to the small room. His lungs sucked in some air with David realizing that he had stopped breathing only after he started again.  
          His mind now racing, he tried to come up with an escape plan. His heart hammering in his chest so fast that he wouldn't be surprised if his ribs cracked from the force. A scream formed in the back of his throat, but no sound came out of his mouth.  
          The memory of him in middle school, his hands twisted on his back by a classmate while being repeatedly punched in the face by another manifested in his head, soon to be replaced by visions of what this man behind him might do, one more terrifying than the previous. Still, nothing more than a weak whimper made itself audible before a hand was quickly slapped over his lips, muffling all eventual sounds he could have been making to try to alert a guard. David's eyes darted around the room, searching for someone to help. He was met with the side of averted heads. Nobody wanting to step in or even witness what was going on in their middle. David tried to fight but was soon stopped by the sharp pain in his shoulders, being twisted in an even more unnatural position.  
          “Stay quiet. If you don't, I'll make you shut up.” The voice was husky and rough. A voice you'd expect to hear someone after 30 years of heavy smoking and drinking cheap whisky.  
          Tears began to sting in his eyes and David tried to free himself once more, certain what was about to come if he didn't break out. It was of no avail. No possibility of escape, he was trapped.  
          “Now just be a good girl.”  
          He was bend over. And gave up. His mind stopped working, shutting out reality. His body collapsed.  
          “You see, I knew you wanted it.”

“Don't lie, you enjoyed it. You got so nice and hard for me. Hurry and clean this mess up, slut.” The man pointed to the small pool of blood and semen on the floor. David lay on the cold tiles for a few seconds like a broken doll before he got up. His tears were gone. He got his soap bar and finished to clean himself mechanically. It hadn't taken more than five minutes to break his spirit.

**Rape scene finished.**

Once again Jasper and David had sat down in the chow hall. But it was different. David was different. He wouldn't talk, his eyes seemed dead and without any light and he hadn't smiled or even looked up from his tray the whole time. Jasper's mind had been running wild with questions, all meeting deaf ears. No answers. And soon he succumbed and stopped to ask. So they ate in silence. No words between them since three days. It was torturing Jasper to see his friend in such a state.  
          A whistle caught his attention. He spotted the whistler just in time to see him wave someone over. David stood up.  
          “Have to go. Bathroom.” It didn't sound like him. More like an empty shell. He couldn't do more than stare after David.

 “Dude, you didn't come back to the hall. What happened, I searched for you.”  
          No reply. David just lay down in the cot, facing away from him.  
          “I was worried.” Jasper came over, extended his hand to touch David's shoulder but retreated after a few seconds. He couldn't touch him, something told him that that would make everything worse. Neither of them slept that night.

It wasn't something special. Just a few favors in exchange of protection from rapists bothering him. And if sex was nothing special, the rape also hadn't been special. Nothing to worry about. Just something that had happened. It happened sometimes. Not a big deal. Nothing worth mentioning. At least his attacker had been taken into solitary after one of the men who saw it happen had reported it. Later the one who had reported had come into the bathroom David was in and proposed a deal. David would be protected as long as he kept pleasing him and the ones he was ordered to please. If he would decline the offer, he would just have his ways without the offered protection.  
         It was a win-win situation. And didn't you always have to pay, one way or another, for anything? He just had to make sure that it wouldn't take too much of a toll on his body. Then he would be safe. And if he kept justifying his decision, it wouldn't take a toll on his mind either.  
         It would be okay if he kept his ind in the same place as during the rape. A mindless doll. Just a garbage dump. If he wouldn't allow himself to feel human, to BE human, it would be fine. Everything was fine. Fine. Fine. Fine.  
         The word echoed through David's head as he got on his knees. It was fine.  
         “I was worried.” Jasper's words came back to him but he shoved them aside. He wasn't someone to be worrying about. He wasn't worth it. Jasper would only judge him if he knew. The only one to blame for everything was him, David. He had let himself get raped. No one else was guilty. And he did get hard. So he clearly had wanted it to happen.  
         He couldn't tell Jasper. He couldn't tell anyone. He was the one to blame. He was guilty. He had to be ashamed of what he did. Of who he was.

David moved through the days like a zombie. It was hard to watch for Jasper but he didn't knew how he could have helped him. David wouldn't talk to him about what happened and after a week, Jasper didn't knew what to say anymore. So he fell just as silent as his cellmate. He noticed the more subtle changes as well. The twitching if someone came too close. How panic welled up in his eyes when touched. How said panic disappeared just as quickly and his eyes got empty.  
         Of course, Jasper suspected what had happened and why David had “go to the bathroom” a lot. But he wouldn't force him to talk. He feared it would drive David even further away from reality and into his own mind. He had heard of rape and assault victims who began to live in their own world. A world where everything was the same but they had never become victims. And he didn't want David to stop existing in this world completely. It was bad to see him walking around without really noticing anything. But it would be worse to see him locked away in the own head. But what could he do?

If you keep on blocking out your emotions, your traumas and your feelings, it sometimes can feel like you are empty. That you aren't able to feel anymore. And you can turn desperate to feel something again. Anything. You don't care what. And sometimes it is then easier to feel something physically than emotionally because you forgot how you are expected to feel and you don't remember what it was like to feel.  
         And just blocking things out can be so tempting, so inviting, that you don't see the need to work through your suppressed emotions.  
         David was more than desperate to feel again. And at the same time he was afraid of his own emotions. He sat down.  
         “David! Fancy seeing you here, I thought I had given you your own table.” Dove seemed as friendly and happy as ever.  
         “Seems like I have to teach you another lesson. And I thought you were smart enough to learn from a one-time experience.”  
         David didn't respond. He sat on the bench with the same expressionless face he had worn since the attack in the shower.  
         “Last time I had your nose broken, didn't I? Let's see, I think we need something other to let the message sink in. Hold him up.” He drew a small knife from beneath his clothes. The blade was short, not much over four centimeters but it looked as sharp as a razor nonetheless. The handle was just an ordinary plastic handle you'd expect on a throw-away fork, taped to said blade. Dove made a little movement which made the knife twitch while two of his henchmen had grabbed David's arms and had dragged him up to make him stand. There was still no movement in his face.  
         “You probably ask yourself, how I got this. You know, my dear friend, here is influence everything. I have enough power to be invincible. No one would dare to report me. I can do whatever I want!”  
         His smile was unmoving as he inched closer to David. A quick slice and David's shirt hung torn in two pieces from his slender shoulders. The knife hadn't even touched him. Dove hummed a happy little tune.

“What the actual fuck were you doing, David?” No one would have thought Jen could get as angry as she seemed to be.  
         “Sitting down at Dove's table after he beat you up once. Fucking idiot.” She muttered a few more curses while stitching the deeper wounds. David lay unaware of that on one of the beds, she had felt the need to sedate him. He wouldn't be able to use his broken arm for the next few weeks even though he had been really lucky for it to be just a crack and not a complete fracture.  
         “Jen? You send for me?”  
         “Jasper. Can you explain what this moron was thinking when he messed with Dove? He fucked up David pretty good” She blew a strain of hair out of her eyes and turned to the next slash.  
         “I have to admit that I'm impressed David didn't pass out from pain or blood loss.”  
         “This fucking idiot.” Jasper's voice was shaking.  
         “I knew I should haven't let him out of sight. If I had just talked to me...”  
         “Oh no, don't you dare to blame yourself. I have no intention of finding you on my table in a few days.” She shot him a glance that could have molten steel.  
         “You know how it is in here. I think he was made into a bitch and then a punk. He seemed like he lost contact with reality. But I didn't want to pressure him into talking and, ah fuck, he probably wanted to die.” Jasper sunk into one of the chairs and hid his face in his hands.  
         “I don't think he did. But he has to get help. He probably wouldn't talk to you or me because he's ashamed.”  
         “So, who are you suggesting? We don't have a psychologist. It's a private prison after all.”  
         “We do have a chaplain.”  
         Jasper looked up.  
         “You've got to be kidding me. Daniel? He's more dangerous than most of the inmates!”  
         “That may be true, but David needs help. And you have to admit, he's really good at talking.”  
         Jasper sighed and looked at David. Jen spun around on her chair, finally finished with stitching David back together.  
         “I don't like it. I absolutely hate the idea. But I don't think we have another choice.”  
         “Good. I wanted to have you know that I sent him to Daniel. It would probably just hurt him if you questioned why he would hang around at Daniel's office after being warned. I'll keep him here for two days.” Her expression softened when she saw his worried face.  
         “He's safe here, Jasper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that has been a difficult chapter to write. I read more than a hundred rape survivor stories, looked up statistics and even read a couple stories written by rapists. And I can tell you, that was fucked up. You'll never believe how many wrote that they are "a good person". Or that they "never cheated while in a relationship". It made me sick to read all of that shit.  
> The statistics weren't really making it better. Did you know that 31.7% of collegiate males admitted they would "force a woman to sexual intercourse" if they wouldn't face any consequences, but only 13.6% said they would rape a woman if there were no consequences? Call it rape and "No, I wouldn't". Sugarcoat the word and "Yeah, totally."
> 
> Sorry, enough ranting.  
> I don't like how most people feature rape as a one-time event with no consequences in their fiction, so it's going to be relevant that it happened. Also I don't like that "You were raped but my dick can make you feel better thing I read countless of times, so... nothing of that either. Just old school talk therapy (Not in its entirety, that would be way too long).
> 
> Next chapter will finally feature Daniel again. Yeay. And according to my research, there are bitches and punks in prison, I'll let Daniel explain in the next chapter.  
> Also I read a friendly villain is kinda clichée, but I'll keep Dove as the friendly psycho that I wrote him. 
> 
> That was a very long note, my apologies.


	5. The Devil Went Down To Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, David and Daniel have some time to work with David's issues. Also have a little peak into Daniel's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't make it to proof read it. Again. It's half past two in the morning. But if I had delayed this chapter I probably would start to think that it's okay to miss self-set deadlines. And I probably would have updated never again. Deadlines are hard.

David hadn't done much in the two days Jen had kept him in the infirmary. Mostly, he had just spent the days in bed, staring at the ceiling. His painkillers had been very strong and he felt too dizzy to try and stand up. Jen had tried and sat at his side as much as possible but the days as a prison doctor are just as busy as you'd think, so she couldn't do much more than sitting down a few minutes before being called away again. But she was glad to have those few minutes regardless, because after the first one or two failed attempts to initiate a conversation, David began to answer her. Reluctant and with a quiet voice, but it was better than nothing. David was strong and she knew that he would get through everything. And then, the two days had faded away.

"David, please, come in." Daniel's smile was serious but still friendly. David had no idea how it was possible for anyone to maintain such a contradictory expression.  
          "You could sit down in one of the armchairs. They are really soft. But if you don't want to, you could sit anywhere where you want to. Or you could stand. Just do whatever you are most comfortable with."  
          David followed Daniel into his office. It was a rather small room, right next to the chapel. Two crumpled armchairs, one of a deep red, the other a light blue, were stuffed into it, as well as a table with an electric kettle and some papers on it. In a corner were a cupboard full of books and a violin case leaning on it. The art prints of Salvatore Dalí's 'The Persistence of Memory' and Van Gogh's 'Starry Night' decorated the walls. It was a little overwhelming at first, seeing that none of the furnishings went fine with one another but once you spent a few minutes there, it was actually quite charming.  
          The content of the cupboard reflected the room. Some of the books in it seemed to be old and tattered. Others looked as if they were just bought. There were a few different prints of the Bible, old and new testament, some classics, plays and David even thought he had seen the Game of Thrones series in there. It was a chaotic room, but it was obvious that everything had its place. A place where it belonged.  
          He sat down in the blue chair, sinking deep into the cushions. Daniel had been right, it was incredibly soft.  
          “I know, it's small. But I've been really lucky that this room was free. It was used as kind of a bigger broom closet to store cleaning supplies but I think I made it quite cozy.” Daniel seemed pleased with himself and beamed at him with one of his high voltage smiles.  
          “It's nice.”  
          Daniel wasn't sure at first if David had actually spoken or if he had just imagined it. It had been nearly a whisper and the tone so stripped bare of any emotion that it didn't seem like David's voice at all.  
          “How about some tea? I have a few different types here.” He rustled in one of the drawers under the table, pulling out some teabags, cups and spoons as well as some sugar.  
          “I have Green Tea, Earl Grey and-” Daniel fiddled with the teabags “-nothing. That's it.”  
          “Then I'll have some Green Tea, please.”  
          “Coming right up.”  
          While Daniel was occupied with the tea, David used the opportunity to look around more. Jasper's warnings came to his mind. Daniel wouldn't try to kill him, right? He inspected the sugar. Was it really sugar or a kind of poison? Maybe he would slip something into his cup. Maybe there was something in the teabag.  
          “So, David, how have you been?” Daniel placed one of the cups on each side of the table and put two spoons of sugar into his own cup before offering the container to David, who took it and put the same amount in his own cup. So there was nothing in the sugar.  
          “Fine.”  
          “Jasper and Jen seem to think otherwise. And if I'm allowed to speak honestly, I don't think so, too. Otherwise you probably wouldn't be here. It's really a shame that those pesky rumors are around.”  
          “Rumors?”, David asked.  
          “Oh, please, didn't you think I wouldn't have heard anything about the things the inmates say about me? That I'm... what was it 'belong in one of the cells as well' or that if you show up in the confession booth, your chances of getting out of here skyrocket because you'll 'get out in a body bag'?”  
          David blushed. That had sounded a lot like what Jasper had told him.  
          “But don't worry, I can assure you that I'm not as bad as I seem and that this is a completely safe room.” Daniel spread his arms as a gesture to include the whole room and knocked a few of his papers off the table. When he came out of under the table again, David had already switched the tea cups.  
          “Sorry, that was supposed to look cooler than it did.” He laughed. “But anyway, have you really been fine? Your encounter with Dove seemed unpleasant and maybe you'd like to tell me what lead you to his table.” He took a sip. No strange look, nothing. Maybe he had thought about the possibility of David switching the cups and had shoved the papers intentionally.  
          “None of your business.”  
          “It's absolutely okay if you don't want to talk about what happened. Just know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk.”  
          No signs of toxicity. Either Daniel really had planned that David would switch the cups or there really was nothing in that tea.  
          “Jen will probably hate me if I would let you go back to your cell now.” He pulled on his collar.  
          “Sorry, but would you mind if I take that thing off? I really dislike it.”  
          David shook his head and Daniel fiddled behind his neck to open it.  
          “It's just that it's kinda stiff and that makes my neck stiff as well. But Mr Campbell, he's the director, asked me to keep it on. Apparently even if I wore a tie it would seem 'too unprofessional'.” He stood up and put the piece of cloth in the shelf. David switched the cups again.  
          “That's better.” Daniel let his neck crack to release the built up tension.

“What do you mean you don't know anything?” Jen was indeed displeased with his answer.  
          “Exactly like I said it. He isn't ready to talk and we have to be patient. Also I wouldn't tell you anything even if I knew what had happened.”  
          “Jasper thinks he might have become a bitch. And is now a punk.”  
          Daniel rubbed his face. Typically every prison had those two types of people. The 'prison bitches', who would get raped. And the 'punks' who had sex with one or several inmates in exchange of protection. It wasn't uncommon for a newcomer to get raped and would then be pressured into becoming a punk.  
          “Well, it's a theory. I'll keep it in mind. But most rape victims heal themselves. I'll do nothing more than provide a little aid if he wants it and when he's ready to accept it.”  
          A small uncomfortable silence hang between them and filled the air with tension.  
          “And Danny, I think he's innocent. You don't plan to... you know.” She had whispered the last part.  
          “I already explained to you how I work and why I do it. Don't worry.”  
          Jen swallowed heavily. A sigh escaped her. “I know. You don't need more, do you?”  
          “No, I still have plenty left. And thank you, again. You are a good person.”

“David, good to see you again.”  
          The ritual had been established by now. David would contemplate about going to Daniel, ending with him knocking at the door. They would drink tea and basically talk about nothing. Something drove him the the chaplain, if it was Jasper who practically observed him every second they were together with that sad, worried expression that seemed to be carved into his face by now, or if it was just the personality of Daniel, he wasn't able to tell.  
          David sank into the light blue armchair.  
          “Do you still have some of that Green Tea?” His voice had become a lot firmer over the past week and sounded more like him.  
          “Sure.” It had taken a few days in which David would either use opportunities to switch the cups or let them sit on the table untouched until he was sure that Daniel wouldn't mess with the tea and Daniel would pretend not to notice that David did not drink a drop. After those few days they had quickly come to the conclusion that the Green Tea was superior to every other type he had in stock.  
          “May I ask you something?”  
          “You already did just now.” They shared a laugh.  
          “Why do you have a violin case in here?”  
          “Easy: because I like to play. Actually it's a funny story why I learned to play when you take into consideration my profession.” He placed the tea cups on the table and poured some sugar in his cup before handing the container to David.  
          “Do you know the song 'The Devil Went Down To Georgia'?”  
          David nodded.  
          “I grew up in a farmer community where most of the people either sold something like handmade wooden figurines, fresh vegetables and really all kinds of stuff to help the community with some money from which the leaders would buy anything we couldn't make ourselves.”  
          “No way, you were an Amish?” David sounded dumbfounded.  
          “No, no. We weren't Amish. But it was a similar structure. We had only a few people who could play an instrument and one day we had visitors from a bigger city. And there was a guy around my age who introduced me to all kinds of music and basically showed me how to make the best out of my 'rebellious teen years'. He let me listen to the song. And, being a strictly religious family, I started to play the fiddle, because the Devil could do it, too.”  
          There was a small silence. Then David began to giggle, which quickly turned to a full-hearted laughter. It was the first time since David had started to go to Daniel that such pure joy had showed itself, giving a glimpse into who he had been.  
          The laughter died down slowly.  
          “I'm more of a guitar kind of guy. Acoustic, not electric. But I don't think I'll ever be able to play again.” He sat there, looking at the violin case with a sad smile on his face.  
          “Maybe. Maybe not. You have no idea what the future will bring. I mean, I'm probably a bit rusty, the last time I played was more than two years ago. But maybe I'll someday pick it up again. And maybe someday you'll be able to play again.”  
          “It's hard to believe that I was arrested more than two years ago... Sounds like both of us stopped at around the same time. What happened with you?”  
          “The last time I played was at a funeral. And since then I just can't pick it up again. I often played at every kind of social gathering, even after becoming a priest. It was a way to raise money for my family, to contribute my part to the community I had lived in for so long.”

The soft light of the sun had shone through the chapel. The air had been warm. A wonderful day and a cruel cause why the group had gathered. They had sat down, filling the rows of the small building, in complete silence. Daniel had been standing in the corner of the room, letting the bow glide across the strings to fill the air with a melancholy, sad but at the same time happy melody. It had been as if the bow moved on his own, Daniel's hands only there to ensure that it wouldn't fall to the ground.  
          The urn had been standing on a small stand, three tall candles on each side of it, flowers at the ground. The priest, a young woman who had lived only a few houses down from the dead girl, had came down the aisle with slow and solemn steps.  
          The people sang. Prayed. Mourned the woman who had been taken from them way too early. And over everything had hung the sound of his violin, forever linking the funeral with the music and the instrument in his mind.

“I have played at funerals before, but that was different. It was the first time I had to play for a person in their twenties.”  
          Silence settled between them.  
          “Well, shortly after I started here.”  
          “I'm so sorry, Daniel.”  
          Daniel sat in darkness for a long time after David was gone. He would never be able to tell him the whole story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: I'm so grateful for every comment and kudo you leave on my work. I had to close my fanfiction.net account because I couldn't handle some constant harassment from one unregistered user who would leave all kinds of negative comments on my work (none of which constructive) and someday began to impersonate me. They used the guest feature with which they could give my account name while still being logged out and left really shitty comments on fictions I didn't even read.  
> It started to really affect the way I saw myself and my writing, so I had stopped writing for a long time and deleted everything there. And now I'm here and you guys are so nice to me.
> 
> Okay, awkward rambling end, I touched lightly at the counseling Daniel will do. It's very important to him to have a trust basis to work upon which is why he wouldn't ask further questions and also just trust David to come again.  
> I'm sorry if this chapter feels a little rushed, I had a lot to do, next will be better, I promise.
> 
> Also David's basically going through the grief stages, and since the order is not really set, he began with Depression/Isolation and is now in Denial.
> 
> Next chapter will contain a lot of my research on different counseling approaches.  
> Also next chapter will probably come out on wednesday the 9th (I'll be busy with the Hanami in Ludwigshafen next weekend).
> 
> Fun Fact: I'll cosplay Daniel on Saturday and the wonderful Osmo_sis will cosplay David.


	6. The Vengeful Fanatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More backstory! Yeay. But this time it's Jen's.  
> Also Daniel's being a dick to David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I said I would focus more on David getting better and stuff in this chapter. But then I wrote and thought "How about no."  
> So... this came out instead. Also it's a little longer than usual. Because I have no idea how to cut myself short.
> 
> Just a little anecdote that happened to me and I thought could have been happening to Daniel but I have no idea how to stuff it into the fiction.  
> I think I scared someone today. My neck was feeling stiff and I crack my joints on a pretty regular basis. But it wouldn't crack. And I sat there for two minutes in my car, moving my head in different directions. That must have looked strange because someone kept looking strangely. Until I took my chin in one hand, the other on the back of my head and jerked my head around. The crack sounded like a gunshot. So satisfying. My window was rolled down. He must have seen me presumably trying to break my own neck and hearing the loud crack right before I sighed and slumped over because it was so satisfying. His face was hilarious.

"David?"  
          The addressed mumbled a response that could, with a lot of good will, be interpreted as a "Yes".  
          "It's not that I wouldn't like you being here but... may I ask what you are doing here?" Daniel was irritated, clearly to hear for David.  
          "At first I came because Jasper would look at me with this unbearable worry in his eyes. As if he feared I would kill myself if he looked away for a second. Then I came for the tea.”  
          “That wasn't what I meant. It was more like 'What are doing here right now. In my office. In the dark'.”  
          “I'm pretty much hiding."  
          "Hiding?" Daniel blinked and raised one eyebrow. “From who?”  
          “Just... some guys. I hoped that the door was open and they wouldn't think to look in here because -” He thought for a second about how he could possibly sugarcoat his words.  
          “Because everyone thinks I kill people?”, suggested Daniel.  
          “Yeah. I wanted it to sound nicer, but yes, that was the thought.”  
          Daniel flipped the light switch.  
          “You are a little early, but whatever. Want some tea?”

With both having a cup in front of them, David felt much more at ease than a few minutes prior, waiting in the dark, praying not to be spotted by his chasers.  
          “And why would 'just some guys' chase you into my office? Of which I'm kinda glad to have forgotten to lock.”  
          “It was nothing, nothing at all.”  
          Daniel cracked his neck to release some tension. It was always a sign of him thinking about a decision he had to make quickly. Sometimes he would crack his neck, sometimes his back, knuckles or even wrists made a sound as if he just broke a bone.  
          “You know why Jen and Jasper asked you to come here.” It wasn't a question. “And you know I'd never force you to talk about anything if you're not ready. But I'd also like you to know that I wish to help you. And that I can not do that if you won't talk to me.”  
          David shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  
          “We all are just trying to help you, but that won't be possible if you don't let us help. It is clear that something happened to you. And we were able to find a few things out because of the pattern of wounds Jen noticed. I think you'll be relieved to hear that she took the steps to determine if there were diseases transmitted and all tests came back with negative results.” Daniel leaned back. “I would like to help you understand what happened and how your experience can influence the way you think about yourself and the world around you. It won't be easy. But I'm certain that you can do it.”  
          He let silence fill a few seconds.  
          “Your mind is probably trying to avoid or escape what has been done to you. But sadly, this generally has the effect of maintaining that memory. You certainly have noticed that you changed. And Jasper noticed it as well. That is why he asked you to come to me. And he would like you to get better. To become yourself again. Don't you want that, too? To feel like yourself again? To get back to who you were? Because I can help you with that.”  
          Daniel saw the conflict in David's eyes.  
          “You don't have to go through it alone.”  
          Tears began to drip down David's chin. Daniel knew that he finally had come through to him. Just a few words more.  
          “You know you can trust me, right? You are strong, but everyone needs a little help every now and then. Just a little help from a friend.”  
          David's voice sounded a bit choked when he finally answered while examining his shoes.  
          “Nothing happened.”  
          “David. You are safe here. It's just-” Daniel stood up and walked around the table, an assuring smile on his face. Then his hands suddenly snapped forward, quick as a lashing snake, to wrap around David's wrists. Ice crept through his veins again, filling his head, leaving him unable to breath, frozen in a state of shock. He felt Daniel move closer, noticed the warmth from the others skin, smelled his scent. Hot breath against his ear.  
          “Your reaction is freezing. That's not uncommon. Do you know what happens when you type in too many commands into a computer at once? It gets stuck. That's your mind right now. It's overwhelmed. It can't process what occurred. I could do everything I want. And you'd be unable to do anything. You don't want this to happen every time someone touches your wrists, right? Just imagine, what someone would do to you once they notice. You couldn't trust anyone not to take advantage. Alone. You would have to stay by yourself for the rest of your live until you die and then you'd realize that nobody thinks about you anymore. You became a nobody because you pushed everyone away before they could notice what's wrong with you. But it doesn't have to stay like this.” Daniel had whispered the last words into David's ear.  
          As soon as it had happened it was over. Daniel pulled back and let go of his wrists. A burning sensation stayed where he had touched him. David scrambled from his seat and ran to the door.  
          “Come back tomorrow if you want to talk. Don't forget: I can help you.”

“Thanks again for your help and for the information.” Daniel pulled out a small bag pills and handed it to one of the three inmates.  
          “Always a pleasure to help, father.”  
          “What exactly did you do to make him run like that?” Daniel raised an eyebrow.  
          “Nothing much. Just threatened him a bit, requested a 'favor'. He doesn't want to be a punk anymore. Made it easy.” The leader of the three scratched the back of his head before he took the bag from Daniel.  
          “But next time we help you... you have to give us more than that. We are three. This stuff won't last long. Otherwise we could give Cameron a hint about some of the stuff you do.”  
          “Oh, certainly. I could give you more right away, that way, everyone's happy. Care to join me for a drink as well?” He shot them a bright smile.

“Daniel?” Jen opened the door after her knocking was left without a reply. Said man sat in one of the armchairs, his head fallen back, eyes closed and with a peaceful expression on his face.  
          “Evening, Jen.” He kept his eyes closed.  
          “I have three new corpses in the mortuary. What were you thinking? Three! You have to be more careful.”  
          “They wanted to adjust their prices. I had no choice. How far did they come?”  
          “All three were found in one of the bathrooms not too far from here.”  
          He jumped to his feet, causing her to flinch because of the sudden movement.  
          “Perfect! It will look just like a normal overdose. Just some inmates who managed to get their hands on drugs and got high.”  
          Jen felt her stomach tighten on the sight of his bright smile. Was it really the right choice for her to provide him with everything he asked?  
          “Jen.” He came to her and grasped her hands in a tight grip.  
          “Jen, I explained everything to you, didn't I? What I do. Why I do it. And you agreed to help me, right? That was more than a year ago. You don't have doubts now, do you?”  
          “I'm just... not sure anymore if it's right what you are doing. I am a doctor. I am bound by the hippocratic oath. I shouldn't help a... a...” She began to stutter.  
          “Everything's alright, Jen. You don't have to do anything you don't want. I won't force you, I won't tell on you. It's your choice whether you help me or not.” He let go of her hands to wrap his arms around her shaking body.  
          “But you did agree with me, didn't you? You agreed that some people should never have the opportunity to be free again. That it would be so much better and reassuring for the surviving victims to know that what happened to them will never happen again to anyone. At least not by the hands of their attacker.” He stroked her back. Slowly, soothing.  
          “You had so much happening to you. Wouldn't you be glad if the one who hurt you would be unable to hurt anyone again? Didn't you lie awake at night, praying for her to be prosecuted? You were happy when you heard that she was convicted. But remember how you felt when she got out of prison. You couldn't sleep right for weeks. You still have nightmares. Wouldn't it be better if you knew that she couldn't do anything anymore?”  
          She pulled away and took a deep breath. Daniel was right. She had wished for people to be dead. But she wasn't strong enough to do it. He was.  
          “You're right. I'm sorry.”  
          Daniel handed her a tissue to dry her tears.  
          “It's all good. You have nothing to be sorry for. It will all work out in the end. Like it always does.”

It had been a few months after Daniel had started to work in the prison. Everyone had started to get wary of the chaplain who was a very happy-go-lucky type of person, always kind, always friendly. But since he was there, the death rate among specific kinds of criminals had been rising through the roof. Pedophiles, rapists, murderers, they all had begun to fill up the mortuary.  
          And one day, Jen had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had wanted to keep an open mind, talking to the chaplain who seemed to always be alone, having tea with him and sitting down at his table to eat whenever she was able to. That day had been no different. She had wanted to go to him, to ask if he wanted to go and get something to eat. She had quietly entered the chapel, not wanting to disturb the silence in there. Daniel had sat in the front row, talking to an inmate in a low whisper. She had stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the prisoner's tears.  
          The syringe had glinted in the light when Daniel moved his hand slowly. His hand had been steady. It had been clear to her that this hadn't been the first time he did this. One swift motion and it was done. The needle quickly sank into the neck, the liquid in it being injected. Daniel had removed the needle, jumped up and moved out of reach in less than a second. And the man on the pews hadn't even tried to move. He had sat there, twitched once and toppled over on the side.  
          “Jen! I was just going to search for you.” Daniel hadn't seemed like he had been fazed by the fact she just witnessed him murder someone. She had clapped her hands over her mouth and ran out the room.  
          The bathroom had been quiet, Jen had sat down on the ground, resting her head against the cold tiles. Had she really seen what she thought she had seen? Daniel was a chaplain. A man of god. It wasn't possible for him to murder someone in cold blood. She had taken a few more deep breaths before standing up and going to the sink to splash water on her face. She was sure. It wasn't possible. A syringe? She had to be working too hard, seeing things which weren't there.  
          At her desk, she had sat down to try and concentrate on her work again.  
          “Jen? A moment of your time?” Her breath quickened but she tried to keep her mind on the fact that it wasn't possible for Daniel to be a murderer.  
          “Sure.” Her voice sounded higher pitched than normally.  
          “Let me start by saying that I'm quite surprised that you didn't go to Director Campbell right away. A lot of people would have probably misunderstood what they saw.”  
          She knew it. Just a misunderstanding. She let out a raspy laugh.  
          “Oh thank god. And here I was, thinking you came here to kill me after I saw you murdering someone.” Jen stopped.  
          “I shouldn't have said that. Sorry.”  
          “No, no, no issue at all!”  
          “Where is the guy who was with you?”  
          “Already in the mortuary.”  
          Her smile had frozen on her face.  
          “Listen, I won't judge whatever you chose to do next, but let me say something. I know what happened to you.”  
          Her hand stopped halfway to the emergency call button which would have alarmed the guards.  
          “I have no idea what you mean.”  
          “Jen, your face was famous. It went through the media for months. The girl who got away from the psychotic stalker who kidnapped her and made her go through hell. Even though you changed your hair colour and had plastic surgery, I'd never forget your face. The fire in your eyes which couldn't be put out after months of torture. You're so strong. I saw that even through a picture.”  
          She wasn't sure what to do. Call the security. Run away. Try to stab him with one of the medical tools. Her mind had been racing, trying to find the best possibility.  
          “Weren't you happy to know that she got convicted? Weren't you glad that she wouldn't do to anyone anymore what she did to you? That you would never have to wake up to a sound and ask yourself if she was back? And people like that are let loose time and time again. Luis Garavito tortured, raped and murdered more than 100 young boys. They believe he could have over 300 victims. And because of the Columbian law he was sentenced to 30 years. And his good behaviour could get him out before. He was sentenced in 1999. Genene Jones killed children while working as a pediatric nurse with an overdose in California. She's believed to be responsible for 60 deaths of infants and young children. And could get out of prison this year.  
          And now I'm asking you: Is this fair? Is this... justice? Think about the victims. Victims like yourself. And also their families. Friends. Lovers. Can you look me in the eye and say, that I'm doing wrong when making sure that those people, the serial killers, rapists, violent pedophiles, the ones without remorse or guilt, that these people will never be able to hurt someone again?”  
          She looked away.  
          “Jen? Can you?”  
          Silence had been his answer.  
          “Can you tell me that I am the bad guy here? I only make sure that there will be less victims. And I make sure that they do not even feel pain. I'm giving them a humanity that they never gave to their victims.” He had slowly moved his hands over the table until his fingers had graced over her hands.  
          “Please look at me, Jen. Look at me and tell me what you think.”  
          The pressure of his hands on hers had been calming. Daniel wasn't a bad guy. He sat there and talked to her. Not like others. Who had asked her if she had done something to provoke the attack against her. There were hundreds, thousands more like her. Victims who feared that their attacker would come again. And Daniel... was it really so bad if he took a few threats out of the world?  
          She had thought about overloading a syringe every now and then when she was supposed to help a criminal. Even doing it so far that they felt unease and nausea when all they did was getting hurt by someone else and asked her for help. Just because of the things they did.  
          She had looked up. Seeing Daniel without his usual smile was unsettling but the worry in his eyes had been real. She knew that.  
          “I don't know what to think.”  
          “Only natural. If you want to talk, I'll be waiting for you in the small office next to the chapel.”

And he had stood up and vanished. No threats against her. Nothing to keep her quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you know someone who got assaulted and you want to help them, don't traumatise them more. Don't do what Daniel did. He's a bastard. I love to write him.
> 
> Also: before you judge Jen, try to imagine yourself in her situation: You were held hostage for months by a stalker who tortured you to make you love them. You escaped. You changed your name. You changed your face. You changed your environment. You are afraid, because your attacker is still free. And then someone comes. You talk. You like them. They like you. And one day you get afraid of them.  
> But they don't do anything to make you fear them. Instead they talk to you and explain themselves. They make you feel safe.  
> What would you do? Jen chose to help him after a few months of honest talking. 
> 
> The part about the set free serial killers had been a lot longer. I mean, there is Issei Sagawa in Japan who killed an cannibalized a woman. And is now a minor celebrity. I could have written the whole chapter about serial killers.
> 
> At least: Now I set Daniel and David up for real. And can try to write some fluff. And them falling in looove and shit.


	7. Anger And Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... David is in the anger phase. And he finally let Daniel start to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot, and when I say a lot I mean it, of dialogue. I hope it's okay. Dialogue is difficult to write.

David had a hard time deciding if he ever wanted to go back to Daniel. He felt like the one touch of his wrists had send him on a Merry-go-round of thoughts, guilt and emotions. He was still shocked to the core of how easy he had been rendered useless. How quick the touch had send an icy poison through his veins and made him incapable to move a muscle. He felt guilty that he hadn't been able to fight. He felt guilty for letting the rape happen in the first place. It had to be something he had done that had prompted the man in the shower to force himself on him. Maybe it had been a movement. Maybe he had looked at him a second too long.  
          He felt useless. Maybe he was useless. He felt broken. How could anybody want to have something to do with him after he let himself get violated? _Damaged goods_. The words shot through his head. Words with which his father had once described a young woman on the news after she had made it public that she had been raped by a celebrity. Nobody would want her ever again. So how could he think he would be any different?  
          He felt bitter. He felt confused. Thoughts circling in his mind made him unable to think clearly. Two voices in his head, screaming against each other for his attention.  
           _You wanted it, too. You got hard._ The first one slithered through his head, making him shiver.  
           _You wanted to fight, you clearly didn't want that to happen._ The second wrapped around the first to stifle it. But the first just slipped out of its grip.  
           _You are damaged. You are useless. Weak. Pathetic. Who wouldn't fight against getting raped? A moron. Only a weak, pathetic loser like you._ Only to being stifled by the second again.  
           _You are not at fault. He was stronger than you and surprised you with the attack, there was nothing you could have been doing._  
          But more than anything else he was angry. At himself, for reacting that way. At Daniel for making him chose and also for using his weakness against him. At his father for repeating statements until he believed them himself even though he didn't want to. And at the guy in the shower for taking away the control over his life. For sending him through hell. For everything. And for the first time in his life he noticed that he wanted to see someone dead. He wanted revenge. He felt nothing like himself anymore. His life had been taken away from him. And he was sure. If someone would show him either his rapist or the man who had murdered Gwen and set in motion everything and said, he could either set them on fire or let them live, he would strike the match with a laugh on his face.  
          And then it occurred to him, clear as daylight: Daniel had been right. He needed help. He wasn't himself anymore.

He knocked.  
          “David, it's good seeing you again.”  
          They settled into their chairs and David shifted uncomfortably while Daniel made tea.  
          “So...” David swallowed. He was nervous. “What's going to happen?”  
          “Practically nothing. We will sit here and talk. I will ask you a few questions. You say something. I say something. Just think of it as a conversation between friends.”  
          David nodded.  
          “But I have to warn you: It's not going to be easy. But everything I ask you has one goal: To help you.”  
          “Okay. So what exactly... How... is this going to help me?”  
          “I'd like to use a combination of three tactics which have been proven to be effective. First, Cognitive Processing Therapy. This approach will help you to identify how your thoughts and beliefs were altered by the incident and how you can challenge those negative thoughts and interpretations so you can gain a healthier point of view. Practically it's an approach to help you get a better understanding of everything. The incident, how it affected you and how you can move forward.” He set down the cups on the desk.  
          “The second tactic is Cognitive Behavioral Therapy. They sound alike, but while the first is more based on you gaining understanding, this one is a more solution based approach where we will try to change your way of thinking from negative to positive through coping mechanisms.”  
          Daniel fell silent for a second.  
          “And the third?”  
          “That one will actually be difficult. For both of us. But the statistics are very good.”  
          “Please stop beating around the bush.”  
          “Alright, most people think it would be best to offer comforting words so the survivor can forget about the attack. But that actually is often more harmful than it's good, leading to suppressing the memory. That's why I'd like to do Exposure Therapy.”  
          He saw the look in David's eyes and quickly added: “I know, it sounds almost sadistic to let you relive the assault over and over. But it's more effective than traditional therapy with 83% of survivors no longer showing symptoms compared to 54% who just received conventional counseling. It will be hard, but chances are good.”  
          Daniel paused for another few seconds.  
          “But all of these approaches are based on trust.” He looked David deep in the eyes, locking their gazes. “Do you trust me, David?”  
          “Yes.” David was surprised on how quickly and honestly he had answered. And it was true, he trusted Daniel.  
          “I trust you.”  
          “Thank you, David. I appreciate it. Would it be okay for you if we get started right away?”  
          “Sure.” He felt himself getting nervous and sat on his hands to stop himself from fidgeting.  
          “That's wonderful! Then I'd like to tell you what we're going to do today. Is that alright?”  
          “Yeah, course.”

“First of all, I'd like to tell you a little about PTSD or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. How people get stuck with it, why it develops and how we can help people to recover. Today, I'll talk a little more than usual during our meetings so we can start on the same page. To make sure that I don't bore you with things you already know, could you tell me what you know about PTSD?”  
          David laughed. “Wait a second. I don't have PTSD.”  
          “PTSD isn't something that only soldiers or war victims get, David. Everyone can get PTSD. Everyone who experienced a threatening situation can get stuck with it. Sexual violence, accidents, psychological or physiological abuse. There are a lot of reasons.” Daniel smiled reassuringly.  
          “Seriously?”  
          “Nearly 8 Million Americans are affected by PTSD, so, yes, I'm serious. Here, I have a list with the symptoms. Maybe you could give it a look and mark which you noticed on yourself. This way we'll be certain if you have or don't have PTSD.” He slid a paper across the table and handed David a pen, who rolled his eyes before looking at the words.  
          His forehead folded when his eyebrows drew closer as he read.  
          “Is everything alright?” David hadn't moved for quite some time and Daniel was getting worried.  
          David shoved the paper back. Nearly all of the possible answers were marked.  
          “It's not uncommon for people to get stuck with some specific thoughts and believes about themselves and the world after experiencing a traumatic event. Sometimes, people just avoid every memory about the event and shove their symptoms aside. We humans sadly are very good at avoiding. But this can lead to hidden symptoms. That the person still experiences them but they do not know anymore why the symptoms are there in the first place.” He sipped on the tea.  
          “There are also some believes and thoughts everyone has and normally, we don't think much about them. And mostly, those believes are extremes. Can you think of an example?”  
          “Like how kids are taught that when they do good things then good things will happen?”  
          “Exactly! Do you also see the problem if a traumatic event happens to a person with this point of view?”  
          “They feel guilty. As if they did something wrong.”  
          “Do you think you did something wrong to deserve what happened to you?”  
          “I know I didn't do anything but...” David paused and swallowed.  
          “But you still feel guilty?”, finished Daniel. “Can you think of a response people could have when facing that?”  
          “Maybe that no matter what they do, it has no influence on their lives.”  
          “Very good. But most of the time, the world isn't just black or white. Maybe it's something in between of those two extremes. Maybe it's more like 'Bad things can happen to good people and good things can happen to bad people, but our choices influence the odds'. And I would like to try and help you to adapt thoughts like this into your way of thinking. Do you think that would help you to feel better if you could change the way you think? Like if you could distinguish more about how accurate those believes are and maybe changing them to something more adequate to the situation?”  
          “Yes, actually, that makes a lot of sense.”  
          “Wonderful. So, let me tell you about what we will do to achieve this: When we meet, I'll teach you skills on how to evaluate your thoughts and we'll figure out on what points your thoughts get stuck. One of those could be a thought about trust like 'I can't trust my own judgment' or 'If I trust someone, I'll get hurt'. Basically, thoughts that keep you from recovering. I don't expect you to know them yet, so don't worry. You are the expert when it comes to your mind. I will just walk you through them so you can challenge them. Does that sound okay?”  
          “You won't... that sounds silly, but you won't let me alone with challenging them, do you?” Daniel could see the worry in David's eyes.  
          “No, no, that doesn't sound silly. And I understand your concerns, but I will stay with you until you know how to deal with your thoughts on your own.”  
          “Okay.”  
          “But I'll also give you practice assignments. They are on worksheets and build up on each other.”  
          “Like homework?”  
          “Good analogy! Like I said, the human mind is an expert when it comes to avoidance. So you probably will want to stop doing the assignments or stop to see me. So I'm encouraging you to push through those urges. So for the first assignment, I would like you to write a little.” Daniel handed David a piece of paper with a few words on top.  
          “First I'd like you to write one page about why you think the rape happened. No details what happened but what you think was the cause. Okay?”  
          “That's going to be hard.”  
          “I know but I'm certain you can do it. For the second part, I'd like you to think about five topics on how the event changed your believes and write about it. Those are-” He handed him a second sheet of paper, “-Safety, trust, power and control, self-esteem and intimacy.”  
          “Okay.”  
          “So in short, why it happened and how it affected your believes on these topics.”  
          A third piece of paper was exchanged.  
          “And lastly, I'd like you to write every detail of the rape on the page. What you saw, what you felt, what you did, what he did, what you thought. Everything. Now, you probably feel like you don't want to do this, but it's necessary and I'd advise you to start right away so you don't fall into avoidance.”  
          David took a deep breath and nodded.  
          “So I'd like you to know, that you can always come here between your meetings. Please finish to write until today next week. And then you can come to me and we'll work on it. In the meantime, my door is always open for you. How do you feel about having to do this?”  
          “I think it's going to be hard. And it makes me feel... sad. And angry. Just really upset. But I know I can do it. I know it.”  
          “That's great to hear! And yes, it won't be easy. That's really though stuff. But I'm glad that you want to try it. That you want to get better.”

David stood up and got to the door. He stopped with a hand on the knob.  
          “Thank you, Daniel.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I practically listened to a few first therapy sessions which were published for learning purposes for therapists and... it's really interesting. Some of the lines in this chapter were more or less directly taken from said videos. Some are just me, being tired and punching my keyboard. 
> 
> And I found the sheets on which I planned this fiction again! I had planned to wrap everything up in ten chapters. And what you just read would be the end of planned chapter four. As you can see, I can follow plans really well.  
> Also I had a day off last monday and thought today was wednesday. Not so good when you want to upload wednesday when you have no idea what day it is.


	8. The Telltale Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's pretty much back to normal and all it took was a few months with our dearest Daniel, who keeps his promise to protect David (in his own way).  
> Also it gets a bit awkward between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains depiction of graphic violence. I'm not going overboard with it, but I'll still mark the start and finish with a *** because what I see as 'pretty much harmless' often differs from the perception of other people. I'll summarize what happened in the end notes.
> 
> And this fiction is really interesting to write. Mainly because I've never written action-rich scenes or romance stuff. It's really challenging.

David sat in the armchair, his head fallen back, eyes closed. His right foot tapped rhythmically against the floor. Tears fell from his chin on his overall. Daniel sat in the other armchair, his elbows on his knees and the hands folded, as he heard David tell every detail of the rape.  
          “That was very good, thank you for sharing, David.”

Jasper turned around. Both lay in their cots, ready to get some sleep.  
          “It's good to have you back.”  
          “It's good to... feel normal again.”

David knew that he would probably never be free from his symptoms but he noticed how his mood had gotten better the more he talked about it. Even the exposure therapy he had feared was okay to go through. Basically Daniel had asked him to tell about the rape in every detail he could remember. The first time was hard. He had stuttered, shaken, cried. The words had gotten stuck in his throat.  
          Daniel had recorded him and asked him to listen to himself over and over again. The first time, he couldn't stand to hear the recording for more than a minute. But just as it had gotten easier to talk about what happened, it had gotten easier to listen to himself talk about it.  
          His mood had improved. He began to feel like himself again.

“David, good to see you again!” Daniel had moved the chairs from standing at each side of the table to the center of the room.  
          “You redecorated?”  
          “Do you like it? Just for you.” Daniel smirked.  
          “Very funny, Daniel. But yes, it looks nice.”  
          They sat down and Daniel cleared his throat.  
          “You have made remarkable progress in the last months. But I think, there is still something we could work on. This is the reason I moved the chairs.”  
          “And here I was, believing you when you said you did it for me. I'm heartbroken.” David dramatically let his head fall back and threw the back of his hand to his forehead.  
          “So sorry to let you down. So, I'd like to try something. I actually have no idea if it will work so if you have anything against it, I have no objections.”  
          “Okay?” David raised an eyebrow.  
          “You freeze whenever someone touches your wrists. This is like a trigger for your mind to respond and throw you back to the rape. Maybe we could try a kind of Exposure Therapy. I'll touch your wrists and show you that nothing bad happens. You tell me how you feel about it. What do you think?”  
          David took a deep breath and nodded.  
          Daniel leaned a bit forward and reached out. Shortly before touching David's forearm, he stopped and looked the other in the eyes.  
          “I will stop as soon as I see you freeze. If you feel any discomfort, please don't be afraid to tell me. I will stop to touch you immediately.”  
          “Okay.”  
          Daniel closed the short distance.  
          “Is it okay so far?”  
          “Yes.” David could feel his heart begin to race.  
          Daniel proceeded to look him deep in the eyes as he let his hand run down his arm until he had nearly reached his wrist. The fabric of the overall rustled under his fingers. David shivered slightly and Daniel stopped at once.  
          “Everything alright?”  
          “Yeah.” He wasn't entirely sure if he had shivered because he was nervous, because of the touch or because it was Daniel who was touching him.  
          “I'll touch your wrist now.”  
          David couldn't trust his voice so he nodded and tried to set his mind to a few thoughts. Daniel wouldn't hurt him. He could trust him. He was safe. There wasn't anything to worry about. He felt Daniel's fingertips graze over his skin and his breathing hitched. He could feel goosebumps spreading over his body.  
          Then the sensation was gone.  
          “How do you feel?”  
          “It was... alright. I mean, my breathing and pulse were racing and I had goosebumps. But I didn't freeze.”  
          Daniel waited until David had caught his breath.  
          “Let's try again, okay?”  
          “Okay.”

“We talked a lot about what happened and why it happened. But you never told me what you remember about your attacker.”  
          David looked down and examined the pattern of the carpet before he began to speak.  
          “He was... a bit taller than me. I don't know his name. His hair was dark and reached his chin.”  
          “Do you remember any tattoos or scars?”  
          “Roses. A rose tendril with red and white roses on his left leg.”  
          Daniel slowly extended his hand and touched David's shoulder.  
          “It's okay. He won't lay a hand you ever again. You are safe. I promise.”

***

Daniel pressed himself at the wall. Normally, he wouldn't go as far as 'visiting' a prisoner after sunset in their own cell. But this time, it was different. He would help him see what he had done. He would help him to open his eyes and see his wrong-doings. He would help him to ascend to the heavens.  
          The cameras on the floor were often faulty and he had made sure not to be caught on tape by the cameras that were running. No cellmate. The doors of the individual cells weren't hooked up to any alarm if they were opened with a key. It wasn't possible to lock it from the inside and every attempt to open the door from the in- or outside by force would trigger the alarm. But with a key you could just open it whenever you wanted to.  
          Daniel took a deep breath and quietly turned the key in the lock. The click sounded like a gunshot it the silence of the night and he paused for a few seconds to listen if the man inside of the cell had moved.  
          Nothing. He slowly pushed open the door. A thought shot through his mind: _A watch's minute hand moves more quickly than did mine._ He felt a chuckle form in the back of his throat but unlike his literary counterpart he managed to hold it back. He didn't want to disturb the sleep of his 'old man'.  
          The door opened and he slipped in the small room, the needle already in his hand. He made no sound as he approached the man who lay still on the cot. His arm shot forward and the needle bit into the mans neck who couldn't do more than voicing a mumbled “What” before he slept soundly. Nothing would be able to wake him up for the next fifteen minutes.  
          He closed the door as quietly as he had opened it and rolled the man out of his bed. He fell to the ground without much more sound than a thud. Daniel stripped the bed of its linens and began to tie them together. He used a small hand towel to gag the prisoner on the floor, making sure he couldn't make enough noise to alarm any of the guards. He would have liked to tie his hands but that could form suspicious bruises.

“Hello, friend. Someone told me that you weren't much of an ideal prisoner. I can't allow that.” He had spoken quietly.  
          The man tried to reach him but Daniel pulled as hard as he could on the linens and the man in front of him was lifted into the air. His hands shot up and tried to loosen the noose around his neck. Daniel had planned everything. The window was barred and small. It was so high up that you could tie the bed sheets to one or two of the bars and jump from the cot so you'd be unable to reach the ground with your feet. If someone were to use the linens to tie anyone to the bars and pulled hard enough on the ends of the linens it would just look like suicide.  
          Nothing strange in a prison. Suicide by strangulation. Happens every day.  
          He let go of the ends just enough to lower the man to the ground and allow him to catch his breath.  
          “I'm not doing it like this because I want to.” He pulled him up again. The man gargled and his nails scratched over his skin, trying to get under the fabric and allow him some air. Daniel lowered him to the ground.  
          “Okay, maybe I enjoy this a little-”, he pulled him back up, “-because I talked a lot with one of your victims and imagined your death for a few months now. But sadly, I didn't knew it was you until today.” He breathed heavily. It was a lot of work to strangle someone. Especially if you had to suspend them in the air.  
          A quick death would have been too good. He looked in the face of his victim. Saw the panic in his eyes. Saw how the skin slowly turned blue. Saw how the white of his eyes turned red when blood vessels busted. He lowered him again.  
          His victim tried to scream for help. Out came a muffled cry, nearly mute. Muffled by the towel as well as the damage his vocal cords had certainly taken by now. Nobody outside would hear it, even if they stood directly outside of the room. Daniel took a few seconds to allow his victim but also himself to breath before pulling him back up.  
          “I hope that you see now how much of an asshole you were. And I can assure you, if you can't by now, you are going to roast in hell.”  
          Strangulation takes a lot of pressure. And quite some time, if you want to make sure your victim dies. It's not like in the movies where you press down on someone's throat and they pretty much immediately pass out and die. If you were to let go too soon, the probability was high that he survived. Maybe with brain damage, but still.  
          “I've heard you hear a buzzing sound that slowly fades as you die. I hope you can still hear me, because it would be a pleasure for me to explain everything to you. To know what's going to come... it must bring your fear to heights I can't even imagine.”  
          The man began to kick uncontrollably. Daniel lowered him. Unconsciousness could occur even after a few seconds of cutting the air supply. Death would come much later. A minute maybe. Maybe five. Maybe ten.  
          But before that, the veins could rupture, leading to a stroke, the heart could give up before he was done. And an easy exit was the last thing he wanted for the other.  
          “So, I'm basically restricting blood from reaching your brain as well as air flowing in or out of your lungs.” The rough breathing was cut off by another pull on the linens.  
          “You'll probably start to lose your vision soon. Starting with black dots, getting to a tunnel view. Your panic overflows, you can't think. But you know you are going to die.” Purple spots began to appear on the prisoner's skin. This time, Daniel didn't lower him. Even though he wanted to prolong the death, he had to go before the sun would rise again. Also he felt his arms burning and his own breathing sounded as if he just ran a marathon.  
          The prisoner got limb. His hands fell down. His neck had obvious and slightly bleeding scratch marks, but those wouldn't be much of a problem. Panic in the face of death made even suicidal people claw at their skin to try and get the noose to loosen up.  
          Daniel climbed on the cot, pulling the now unconscious body up as much as possible before tying a knot that would suspend him to the bars. He let go. The body swung a bit from left to right, but the knot was secure enough. There weren't any marks suggesting that someone helped in the death as far as he could see.

***

“I will protect you, David. You are safe now.”

“How are you today, David?”  
          “Pretty good. You look a little tired, everything alright?” The worry in David's voice made Daniel smile.  
          “It's all good, I just had to take care of a few things. Ready for another round?”  
          “As ready as I'll ever be”, joked David. It became easier to let Daniel touch his wrists. After a few days, he no longer felt the goosebumps on his skin. The burning of the touch was gone and replaced by a tingling.  
          Daniel reached out and David found himself fixated by the blue eyes again. There was something incredibly entrancing in those eyes. He noticed a little speck of green in the blue. A small imperfection that made them perfect.  
          His right hand, the one not grasped by Daniel, had ghosted up to Daniel's face without David really noticing. The other didn't seem to mind. David leaned forward and their lips finally found each other in a soft kiss.  
          He could feel Daniel's hand letting go of his wrist and wandering to the back of his neck and intertwining with the hair on the back of his head.  
          David felt Daniel's tongue licking softly over his bottom lip, asking for entry, which he granted at once. Daniel pulled a little on his hair to tilt his head and deepen the kiss as they explored each others mouth.  
          A knock disturbed their intimate togetherness and they shot apart.  
          “Yes?” Daniel's voice was hoarse and sounded a bit rougher than usual.  
          “Daniel, I need you. One of the inmates was found dead. Suicide. We need you to give him...” Jen stopped when she noticed the flushed faces and the uncomfortable silence and tension in the room.  
          “Uh, I wouldn't ask you but it's kinda urgent.” She cleared her throat, backed away and began to close the door. “But I can come again later. That's probably best. Sorry to disturb.”  
          Daniel coughed. “I need to...”  
          “Yeah.” David stood up. “I'll go to my cell.”  
          “Good.”  
          “Good.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you skipped over the marked stuff: Daniel killed the guy who raped David. By sneaking in his cell and strangulating him gradually and slowly but still making it look like a suicide. 
> 
> Daniel actually swears because I thought it would help to get across how hate he must feel.
> 
> Please tell me, what you think, as I said, I've never really written action scenes. Or kisses. But I do it because it's a challenge. And I intend to keep my promise I made when writing "Smut" in the tags. Which I also have never written. 
> 
> Also: Season 3 of Camp Camp will start on the 25th and I'm hyped as fuck. This is why I write like a maniac and probably will update on wednesday as well.


	9. Coincidence And Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David described his rapist to Daniel and the next day a guy who matches the description is found dead in his cell. Coincidence? Of course.  
> Also the Quartermaster finally makes his entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally shit starts to go down! 
> 
> And the new season will start on friday! I've read a fantastic headcanon: David and Daniel look so similar and Daniel flees from the hospital. He dyes his hair and poses as him. The only one who notices is Max, because he knows David so much.  
> That would be fantastic, but I don't think that's going to happen.

"I hate this stuff", whined Jasper as he poked the mashed potatoes with his spork. They had settled in the chow hall and David had started to stuff his cheeks as soon as they sat down while Jasper didn't seem to want to start sometime soon.  
          “You just have to shovel it in your mouth and swallow without chewing. Really takes me back to the days in the camp.”  
          “No, no, no! No long winded story! Stop. Shush!” Jasper waved his spork threateningly.  
          “Oh, Jasper. Why do you have to be so rude. Shushing people is not nice. What doesn't mean that I think you're not nice, you should just try and watch your language. But if you're aware that it's not nice, that is some good self-awareness!”  
          “I'm older than you, Davey, and none of your campers. I can shush you as much as I want to.” Jasper made sure to emphasize the nickname. “That's the privilege of the elders.”  
          “You are just one year older. We are practically the same age.”  
          Jasper rolled his eyes. “Anyway, did you hear about this guy who committed suicide in his cell?”  
          “Yeah, Daniel got called away while we were in the middle of... something.” He felt heat and redness creep over his face.  
          “You two weren't fucking, were you?”  
          Jasper stopped laughing when David began to choke on a bite of his food.  
          “Oh god, please don't tell me you actually fucked him.”  
          David coughed, tears in his eyes and thanked god that his flushed face could be seen as a simple reaction to nearly choking to death on potatoes and not because of memories paired with imagination. He wasn't sure how far they would have gone if Jen hadn't interrupted them.  
          “'Course not”, he managed to press out in between coughs. “Also: language.”  
          “Good. Because as you certainly remember: He is a murderer. Daniel Applewhite does kill people. Hey, he probably forged this one to look like suicide so nobody would suspect him. Daniel's striking again.” Jasper was only half-joking.  
          David took a deep breath before coughing again. Jasper waited patiently for him to be able to speak again. The dry mashed potatoes stuck in your throat were even worse than their flavour.  
          “I don't think he's a killer. I mean, I spent a lot of time with him and he's... he's a good guy.”  
          “Ghandi was a really good guy. My father was a good guy, before he began to drink and took his own life. You're a good guy, David. Daniel... He's not.”  
          “Maybe if you'd talk to him you'd see that you're wrong. But I won't force you. It's your choice what to believe and I respect that.” David smiled with one of his high-voltage smiles at Jasper.  
          “So, who killed himself? Was it Marsh? He really seemed down the last few days. Maybe I should have talked to him more. Please don't tell me it was Marsh. We could have done something! We should have helped him.”  
          “Calm down, it wasn't Marsh.” Jasper rolled his eyes again. “Marsh's fine. And please don't go running to him to tell him how much his life is worth just because you think he could be sad.”  
          “Oh. Okay.” He would go to Marsh after work.  
          “It was some guy... I forgot his name. Bit bulky, chin length hair. Had a tattoo of a rose tendril with white and red roses on his leg so I heard... David? Everything alright?” He noticed the stern look on David's face.  
          “Which leg?”  
          “What?”  
          “Which leg was the tattoo on?”  
          “No idea. I just heard this stuff. Left I think? David? Where are you going?”  
          David had stormed off, not caring that he left his food half eaten on the table. He noticed how one of the guards followed him with his eyes but did not move to stop him. The thought about Marsh was already forgotten. He had told Daniel about his rapist the day before and suddenly a guy that matched his description was dead? A coincidence. It was a coincidence. It had to be but he had to make sure.

“Daniel! Daniel, you there?” David hammered on the door. No answer. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He took a second to calm himself, turned around and stormed into the chapel.  
          It was neither a small nor a big room and David stopped dead in his track when he noticed that he never had visited the chapel before. It was a nice room. A large statue of Jesus Christ, hanging from the cross, took the middle of opposite wall. The two small windows were barred, but still decorated with coloured glass. The sun shining through made the whole room shine in an orange tint. On the left was a confession booth, built from cheap wood and some curtains. In the center of the room were a few rows of pews.  
          He spotted Daniel in the first row and quietly made his way to him, awfully aware of the silence in the room.  
          Daniel sat in the front row, elbows on his knees, hands folded in a prayer and eyes closed. David swallowed hard when he noticed how incredibly good the man looked with the sunlight falling through the coloured glass and onto on his face, creating soft shadows and letting his hair shine in a strange colour.  
           _I'm such a big dummy. I think I've actually fallen for him. Not only a dummy, I'm such an idiot. Max would be proud if he could hear me like this. Maybe I should just go and never speak a word with Daniel again. Probably the best decision._ David turned around, ready to leave.  
          “David. Why don't you take a seat?” Daniel hadn't even opened his eyes.  
          “How did you...”, began David, leaving the rest of the question hanging in the air.  
          “I heard you walking. Everyone's steps sound differently. Yours are the most energetic I ever heard.” He finally opened his eyes and turned to look at David. “Also I heard you banging on the door of the broom closet I call my office and call for me. What can I do for you?”  
          David suddenly remembered their last encounter and flushed but quickly shoved the memory aside.  
          “I heard a rumor about a guy who hanged himself last night. Chin length hair, rose tattoo on his left leg. Does that ring a bell?”  
          “And what you've heard is entirely true. We had one prisoner that matched your description of your attacker and he was the one who was found when... Jen interrupted us.” David felt his face gaining a deeper shade of red.  
          “I'm sorry, but I have to ask: Did you kill him? I tell you, the guy everyone seems to believe is a murderer, about someone and a day later, he's dead. Please tell me that it's just a coincidence, Daniel.”  
          “I thought you trusted me.” Daniel's voice was quiet and soft. He turned his head to look at his hands.  
          “And I do! I really trust you, Daniel.” David slid on the bench next to the chaplain and grabbed his hands.  
          “Do you really think I'd kill someone?”  
          “No. No, of course not.”  
          Daniel smiled weakly at him and stood up.  
          “You see, I actually just prayed for his poor, unfortunate soul. I promised you that I would do something, so I had a chat with him after we finished the session yesterday afternoon. I tried to made him see his wrong-doings and where it could lead him. He didn't struck me as the kind of person who would commit suicide though.” Daniel let a few seconds of silence fall between them.  
          “I never told him your name or details that could lead to you. I just... wanted to make him see what he had done. And I hope I managed that before he died.”  
          Daniel left David sitting in the chapel, looking at the statue of Jesus.

The janitor knocked with his remaining hand on the office door of the director and was called in shortly after.  
          “Quartermaster! What can I do for you?”  
          Cameron Campbell's Camp Campbell had been closed after the incident involving a murdered counselor by another counselor. The FBI had a lot of questions but he felt quite lucky they did not find out exactly how many more or less lucrative side businesses he was involved in.  
          The prison was one of the more lucrative ones. Not because his staff was so underpaid that they practically worked for free but that did play a role. Illegal immigrants really were a blessing for the country. And for his budget.  
          The Quartermaster of his Camp had been a trusted employee for years. And since the man worked for a fraction of the minimum wage, he had no objection to let him work as a janitor in the prison. He'd never call him out on anything that could be described as not exactly legal, he was sure of that. Even though he had no idea what his real name was. Or how he lost his hand. Or where he came from. Or if he even had a social security number or not. Cameron Campbell had practically no information about the Quartermaster. He had worked as Quartermaster of the camp even before Campbell had won it fair and square in a game of dice.  
          “Saw some shit going on”, the Quartermaster mumbled.  
          “Care to be more specific?”  
          “The dead guy last night. This church guy ya hired was in his cell. Saw him comin' out in the middle of night. And ya know what ev'ryone thinks of him.”  
          “You didn't tell anyone else, right? I really can't have the cops snooping in here.” The last sentence was more directed to himself.  
          “Might. But I could forget it. I'm gonna win that tontine.”  
          The Quartermaster scratched himself with his hook and snuffled while Campbell thought about the issue at hand.  
          “Alright. Stay here for a second.” He called for a guard to get Dove into his office.

“Dove, my friend. How's the business? Everything good?”  
          “Oh, you know how it is, Cameron. I mean, I wouldn't be able to pay as good as I do to convince you to let my business slide if it run badly. So, why did you call me? Problems with the old grumpy cat over here?” He pointed his head to the Quartermaster.  
          “Kind of. But no, he's not my problem. One of my other employees is. It was brought to me that the chaplain probably has something to do with the suicide of another prisoner. The corpses really begins to pile up. He's good in hiding it, no question. Nobody would think any of the deaths were murders but if he doesn't roll low for a bit, he could actually trigger investigations because of the quantity of bodies in our morgue. And I don't think I have to explain why that would be a bad idea. For all of us.”  
          “So what do you want me to do? Teach him a lesson? Let him disappear?”  
          “No, no. I can't have the possibility of him talking to someone if you'd just have 'a chat to convince' him. And if he disappears, that could also trigger an investigation. This country really loves their clerics. You have a lot of connections to the outside. I mean, how else would you manage to stay on top of the food chain? I want to have him where it hurts. And it would be good to have something against him. Something to convince him to keep his mouth shut and do what I ask him to if you know what I mean.”  
          “Ah, so you want me to get information. Pull the skeletons from his closet. Can do, no issue.” Dove stopped for a little. “ But... just so that you know. I'm not doing that for you. And if the stakes weren't so high, I wouldn't do it for free. I'm just thinking a new director could be a pain to deal with. I mean, as long as I help you out, I can do whatever I like in here. A new director could be a lot less uncooperative. But I have no second thoughts to turn you in if a problem arises.”  
          “I knew you'd understand. God, I'd hate to ask the Russians to hide me again”, he muttered to himself.  
          “Don't you worry, my friend. I know exactly the person you need. She could find a specific sand corn on a beach. But what's his deal?” Dove pointed to the Quartermaster again.  
          “He's a trusted employee for years and will be our messenger. I heard your old contact recently died.”  
          Dove turned around to the Quartermaster and inspected him.  
          “Nice to meet you, good sir. Sorry, but that has been burning on my tongue to ask since I first saw you: How did you lose your hand?”  
          The Quartermaster mumbled a few incomprehensible phrases. But Dove could have sworn it was something about Jews.  
          “Wonderful story. Alright, so you want us to start right away?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeay, I introduced my B-Story! I really hope I managed to write everyone in-character. 
> 
> And I noticed that writing smut is surprisingly a massive amount of fun. I mean, I was pretty drunk while writing and am kinda embarrassed to edit it... but the lovely Osmo_sis offered to do it. Which is kinda even more embarrassing since we are friends.
> 
> Also I noticed that I really love Camp Camp. And usually when I really love a series, I get a tattoo related to it.


	10. Attraction, Tension And Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, David and Daniel get it on together.  
> And practically, that's it. So, if you're here for the story (why?) you can skip it without missing anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I was a bit more than just unmotivated to proceed writing and posting because it's so. God. Damn. Warm. I hate summer, I hate the heat and I hate the bright sunlight. I can't function properly in summer. 
> 
> But anyway, first smut chapter. Tell me what you think. It's a lot of fun to write, so I'll write some more.
> 
> Also: Rooster Teeth posted a picture on instagram and it's so ominous and I'm slightly worried that it will be like with Assassination Classroom (I started watching it with the thought it's a light-hearted and funny anime. Spoiler alert: It was not). I loved the first episode of season three. I can't wait until I can watch more (I'm broke and can't afford to pay on their website).

 

"I'm not avoiding him." David turned his head to avoid looking at Jasper.

          "Oh come on. You immediately stormed off when I joked about Daniel killing this one guy. You were at his office nearly every day. And now from one day to another, you won't even look in his direction. So what happened between you two? Did he confirm that he's a murderer and now you're shocked?"  
          "Nothing happened."  
          "Then why is he coming this way?"  
          "What, where?" David shot around to search the room.  
          "Yup, clearly nothing happened."  
          "Gosh, sometimes I hate you."  
          Jasper grinned. "Come on, don't say that. I know you love me."

David stood in front of the office door and took a deep breath. He had to set things right. Nothing was worth to lose a friend just because he was attracted to him.  
          "'Listen, Daniel, I think you are an amazing guy. And we clearly have some chemistry. But I don't want it to get awkward between us because I kissed you.' Yeah, or because I accused you of murder.” David took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He stood in front of Daniel's office and tried to find something to say that would help him to explain himself.  
          “Ah, I don't know, doesn't that sound too straight forward? Is it awkward to address the tension between us? What if he didn't feel the tension? What if I make it more awkward? What if I cause the awkwardness in the first place? Was it even awkward between us?"  
          “Yes, it was awkward. And no, he definitely felt the tension, too.”  
          David jumped when he heard Daniel right behind him.  
          “Daniel, I didn't thought...” He started.  
          “That I have a life outside of this office?” Daniel unlocked the door and signed David to follow him who stood still for a moment before entering. The door clicked shut and the sound cut through the air that felt as thick as honey. The room was only dimly lit until the light switch was flicked.  
          “So you think I'm an amazing guy?” Daniel grinned and moved closer until David was pressed against the door, laying one of his hands on the door next to his head. David suddenly became aware of how close Daniel was. He could smell the scent of his aftershave, a slight note of whiskey and lavender, paired with the underlying note of Daniel himself, a hint of lemons, which he had already noticed during their sessions.  
          He heard the key click in the lock and shuddered. Goosebumps crept over his arms. There was no mistaking to what Daniel had in mind. No more interruptions. No more excuses.  
          “You are so beautiful. I noticed that from the first time I saw you.” Daniel moved even closer and trapped him between the door and himself without touching him. “You can't imagine how I felt when you finally kissed me.” As if he wanted to emphasize his point, he leaned but stopped just before their lips touched to observe David's response.  
          David felt the heat of Daniel's body on his skin. He longed to be touched but at the same time he didn't want to give in and risk the good relationship just because of the devilish handsome man leaning against him. He felt his breathing get heavier as his heart began to pound in his chest.  
          Daniel closed the short distance between them and took the choice from David when he captured his lips in a kiss. It wasn't like their first time, sweet and soft. Daniel, still one hand on the door, grabbed David's hip hard with the other to keep him from moving and pressed his body against him. David, looping one arm around his neck and the other around Daniel's waist, pulled him even closer, eager to feel the heat of his skin on his own when he felt his determination to not let the sexual tension get between them melt away.  
          Daniel licked softly over David's bottom lip who immediately opened his mouth to let Daniel's tongue rub against his own.  
          When they finally parted, Daniel noticed that David's lips were already a bit swollen from the harsh kiss. He moved his attention to David's neck, licking and sucking on the sensitive flesh, feeling the racing pulse under his tongue. A loud moan ripped from David's throat when he bit down on the skin over his collarbone, hard enough to leave a mark.  
          “Did you like that?” Daniel licked over the mark he just left. His voice sounded low, raspy and dark. David didn't seem to trust his voice and nodded shakily as Daniel started to unbutton the others' shirt while still kissing and nipping on his skin, leaving David light-headed. Another moan followed another hard bite.  
          Daniel moved back to David's lips, kissing him roughly again.

David whined when Daniel pulled back and followed took a step forward to follow him. Daniel grabbed him by the waist and spun both around until he was able to shove David back until the back of his thighs met the desk. David could feel one hand pressing on his chest and slipped on the table before pulling Daniel closer by his collar to share another kiss. The vibrations of Daniel moaning in his mouth seemed to travel directly in his stomach and further down, fueling the fire that had begun to burn in his abdomen.  
          His back hit the wooden surface of the desk hard when Daniel pushed him on his back and leaned across him to rustle through one of the drawers where he pulled out a bottle of lube and some condoms.  
          “How can anyone look so perfect?”, he whispered in David's ear before softly pulling on his earlobe with his teeth, resulting in another moan.  
          “I just wanted to ask the same”, David panted heavily.  
          “Why don't you tell me what you want me to do?” David felt himself entranced by Daniel's blue eyes again. They seemed to be a shade darker, tinted from lust and desire.  
          “I... I need you, Daniel.”  
          “Oh no, not like this. Tell me exactly what you want.”  
          “I want you to touch me.”  
          Daniel let one finger trail over David's cheek and grinned.  
          “And I am already.”  
          “Fine”, David groaned, “I need you to fuck me. Please, Daniel. Fuck me.”  
          Daniel kissed his chest, trailing down to the waistband of his pants before he looked back up.  
          “So needy. But since you asked so nicely...” He didn't finish the sentence and instead opened the button with a smooth movement of his mouth before locking eyes with David again and pulling his zipper down with his teeth.  
          David shivered with lust upon the sight and covered his mouth with his hand to hold back a loud moan. Daniel slid back up and grabbed David's hands, intertwining their fingers and pinning his hands on the desk above his head.  
          “Don't. I want to hear you.” He let go of his hands and pulled on David's pants and underwear, who arched his back to help him as much as possible. Daniel's own pants fell down not long after. Daniel rubbed a hand along David's erection who let his head fall down on the desk.  
          Daniel didn't stop to palm him as he stepped out of the fabric on the floor and pulled down his own underwear. David raised his head again and watched how Daniel's hard-on sprung up as soon as it was freed, but sank back with another moan in his throat when he felt the hand around his member tighten.  
          “I can't wait to hear you moan my name like that.”  
          David noticed how overly sensible his whole body had become when he felt Daniel letting go of his dick and his hands roamed over David's body. David grabbed Daniel's hair with one hand as his other slipped under his shirt and onto his back as they shared another kiss. Daniel pulled away and pressed three fingers on David's lips.  
          “Suck”, he ordered. “make them nice and wet.”  
          David let the fingers into his mouth, looking Daniel deep in the eyes as he began to suck on them, bobbing his head and humming happily. He let his tongue twirl across each individual finger, seeing Daniel take a sharp breath before he slid them out of his mouth again.  
          “God, I can't take it anymore.” The comment seemed more directed at himself than at David but that didn't stop David from getting even harder upon hearing it.  
          Daniel leaned down to capture his lips in another kiss as he groped David's hip to help him stay propped up and rubbed his index finger over David's entrance, massaging the area a little before slowly pushing in.  
          David's nails dug into Daniel's back and both groaned into the kiss. Daniel stayed still for a few seconds before letting his finger slowly slide in and out. He let go of David's hip and reached for the bottle of lube. He let the cap flick open and squirted some on his fingers, allowing them to move more easily in David.  
          David pulled sharply on Daniel's hair to force them apart.  
          “More”, he demanded and Daniel was more than happy to comply, pushing in another finger and setting a hard and merciless rhythm as he felt David dragging his nails across his skin.  
          David let out another loud moan as Daniel began to scissor him open before squirting more lube on his fingers and inserting a third finger. This time, he let him no time to adjust to the new size of being stretched and immediately thrusted in and out.  
          David panted heavily and looked at Daniel with clouded eyes, feeling dizzy alone from the lustful look in Daniel's eyes. He whined when he felt Daniel remove his fingers, trying to follow his hand with his hips.  
          He heard a rip when Daniel used his teeth to open one of the condoms and looked down to see him roll it onto his erection. Daniel let lube drop on his erection and palmed himself to spread the lube. David let his hand fall from Daniel's hair and slipped it under his shirt, now holding onto Daniel's shoulders with both hands.  
          “Ready?” Daniel asked before lining up with David's entrance, waiting for him to give him the okay.  
          “Just do me already.”

Daniel hissed when David dug his nails in his back when he slowly began to push into him. David's breathing hitched as he tried to relax.  
          When he was buried in David, Daniel let their foreheads touch while waiting for David to adjust to his size, keeping himself up by pressing his hands on the desk next to David's head.  
          “Move.”  
          “Maybe I will if you ask me nicely.”  
          David stayed quiet and Daniel let his hips suddenly snap back and forth, resulting in a sharp cry from David.  
          “Fu-”, David swallowed the curse. “Would you please move?” Just as the word 'please' left his mouth, Daniel already began to move with hard and deep thrusts, filling him out. He hooked his legs behind Daniel's hip and cried out again as his neglected cock rubbed against Daniel's stomach with each movement but was soon cut off when Daniel leaned on one hand to be able to grab his throat, pushing up. It was hard enough to create a choking sensation and limiting his air supply while still letting him breathe. He scratched his nails across Daniel's back and felt a slight triumph as he heard him groan.  
          Seeing how David struggled to breathe, making a few choking sounds, let Daniel thrust even harder, his movements getting less controlled. The sound of skin slapping harshly against skin and the scent of sex filled the air. Daniel could feel David growl under him.  
          David felt the tension in his abdomen grow more and more and tensed his legs to meet with Daniel's hip even harder.  
          Daniel pulled out and let go of David's throat just as the latter felt himself getting closer to the edge.  
          “Daniel...”, he whimpered.  
          “I know that you can ask for what you want. Let's see how good you are with begging.” David could see fire flare in Daniel's eyes.  
          “Fuck you”, he spat out.  
          “Language, dear. And I thought you had yourself under control.” Daniel shook his head in disbelief before pushing back into David and picking up on the fast pace he set before, thrusting in and out as hard as he could with David moaning under him. Perfection. His flushed face let his freckles stand out more and Daniel leaned down to kiss each of them. He felt David twitching against his stomach and pulled out again to deny him the orgasm again.  
          “Daniel...” The moan of his name nearly made him forget of his plan to let the redhead beg for release. To hear his name falling from David's lips, he wished that moment never ended. The beautiful man lying under him, being completely in his control. Submissive and aroused, his body flushed in a wonderful shade of red. Never could he have dreamed of more.  
          “Tell me what you want”, he ordered again when he felt David's breathing normalizing and began to thrust into him again.  
          “Please, Daniel. Please, please. I need it.”  
          “What do you need?”  
          “I need to cum! Please let me cum.” To hear it being stated so clearly from David was nearly enough to let push him over the edge himself.  
          “Beg”, he commanded.  
          “Please let me cum, Daniel. I can't take it anymore. You feel so good. Please, Daniel.”  
          Daniel's thrusts got sloppy, he lost his rhythm, hearing David beg for him. He leaned down and sucked hard on David's neck, leaving another hickey. But this time one he wouldn't be able to hide under his clothes.  
          “You are mine.” His voice practically a growl, he locked eyes with David. He wanted to look him in the eyes while giving him what he asked.  
          Sticky fluid landed on his shirt and David's stomach. He felt David clenching around him and saw the heat, hunger and desire in David's eyes slowly fade. The tension in his own abdomen released like a coiled up spring suddenly being able to shoot up. He kissed David a last time before pulling out and throwing the used condom in the trash.

“Danny.”  
          “Yes?”  
          “That was... certainly something.” David was still breathing hard and let his head fall back.  
          Daniel pulled open another drawer and pulled out some tissues. He ordered David to lay still and began to clean him up.  
          David's skin was still flushed und tingling when Daniel began to rub the tissues over the his body.  
          “I mean, it was fantastic but you are a little obsessed with control, aren't you?”  
          “Once a control freak, always a control freak”, was the nonchalant answer. A few seconds of comfortable silence later, David decided to speak again.  
          “Sorry to ruin your shirt.”  
          “Don't worry about it. I could have remembered to take it off.” He kissed David again, this time as soft and sweetly as their first kiss.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't miss anything. Like accidentally giving one of them three hands or some shit. Please point it out if you notice anything.
> 
> I can't stop my brain from jumping to another project.  
> That's why I'm already planning a new fiction. Again, it will be Danvid, but this time extremely fucked up. In this one I'm just boredering on an abusive relationship... So if you are interested to read about an extremely abusive relationship and how systemically manipulate, control and break another person, maybe give it a read. I'll start writing that soon and work on both fictions simultanously.


	11. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper finds out that David and Daniel had time for the old in-n-out and they fight a bit. David goes to Daniel to talk. And they find some more time for a figurative roll in the hay.
> 
> Edited because of a few spelling errors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned this to be a fluffy, light-hearted chapter. And then I noticed how much fun it is to write smut. So have fun with another smut chapter. My apologies for the lenght of this chapter. 
> 
> I'll indicate for those of you that don't want to read smut when they start to fool around (nothing to graphic, some teasing and a handjob, it's more funny than anything else). Then again when it gets a bit... more graphic and less funny. And I'll indicate again when they are finished. So you can choose what exactly you want to read.

"You should go, it's nearly time to lock the cells." Daniel kissed him, soft and sweet, not a trace of the aggression and dominance he dad shown earlier.  
          "I'd love to stay but... you're right." David slipped his shirt back on and buckled his pants.  
          "You'll come again, right? Now that you know that you have me completely under your spell, I mean." Daniel laughed as if he just joked, but it seemed nervous and worried.  
          David crossed his arms behind Daniel's neck and pulled him close to place a kiss on his nose.  
          "Of course I'll come again. And I think the one under a spell is me."  
          He kissed him again and slipped out of the door.

David felt himself turn red. A bright red, the shade resembled the ones of strawberries. Jasper looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.  
          "I just asked what took you so wrong. No need to get all embarrassed.” He took a closer look at the state David was in. Blushing, his hair a mess, wrinkled clothes...  
          “Your shirt is buttoned wrong.” Jasper got up and wanted to help David fix it when it all finally clicked. His hand stopped. The last piece completed the picture in his mind. His hand fell down.  
          “Oh no, you didn't. David, tell me I'm just misunderstanding.”  
          “Misunderstanding what?” David's head turned an even deeper shade of red but was unable to look Jasper in the eyes.  
          “You know damn well, what I mean!” Jasper tried not to raise his voice and shout at David who stayed silent. He could feel his face heat up. Every second David refused to say something, the urge to scream got more prominent. But he knew he probably wouldn't even manage to spit out one word. His throat got tighter. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, taking every breath consciously.  
          “David.” His voice was calm, controlled and icy.  
          “David, please tell me what happened.” Jasper tried to make his voice sound inviting and friendly and not let his anger seep through. A few more seconds of silence followed in which David was still observing the floor. A terrible thought shot through his mind.  
          “David, Daniel didn't... he didn't force himself on you, right?” Now there was honest worry to be heard.  
          David's head shot up and Jasper involuntarily took a step back. The rage in David's gaze was so burning, that a short feeling of fear replaced his own anger. It was a short moment, but after the fear passed there was no sign of his wrath.  
          “He would never. How could you say such a thing?” Now it was David's voice that seemed icy.  
          “And yes, I slept with him.”  
          “But he's-”  
          “He's exactly what I need”, interrupted David. “You don't know him, Jasper. Not like I do.”  
          “I know him enough!”  
          “Did you even speak once”, David paused, “just once with Daniel in person?”  
          “No, but-” Jasper was cut short again.  
          “Then why do you think you know him? He helped me, Jasper. He helped me big time. He helped me to feel normal again. You wanted that I speak with him. You wanted me to go to his office. So don't you dare to tell me, I'm wrong to go there.”  
          “I'm sorry, Davey. I'm eternally grateful that he helped you. But it is still a fact that since he's there bodies begin to pile up. You don't know how it was here before Daniel became the chaplain. There were maybe ten people who died per year. Sometimes a murder between the inmates but mostly suicides or natural causes. I know this because often you could see the illnesses eating them away before they finally passed away.”  
          Jasper's voice suddenly got rougher. A new wave of hate filled his heart.  
          “And then Daniel Applewhite got the job as chaplain. We don't even have June yet and there are already looking at around 25 deaths this year.”  
          David shifted uncomfortably.  
          “How do you know the numbers?”  
          “I talked to Jen when you were... in the infirmary.” Jasper stuttered for a second. He didn't want to even think about the weeks in which David reminded him more of a zombie than a human. How he hadn't talked much and walked automatically through the prison with dead eyes.  
          “I didn't know...” David let the rest of the sentence hang in the air.  
          “You still don't believe me fully.”  
          “I'm sorry, I just... I can't...” David felt himself unable to form a full sentence.  
          “I know. But I will find a way to prove to you that Daniel is a murderer.”

“David, what are you doing here?”, Daniel hissed upon seeing his lover slip into his part of the confession booth.  
          “I wanted to spend some time with you. Without Jasper seeing us.” David whispered it so quietly that Daniel had a hard time to understand him.  
          “Did something happen between you two?” Daniel patted his lap. When David sat down, he wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his face into David's neck and inhaling his scent.  
          “We fought. I didn't button my shirt right yesterday and he noticed I slept with you.”  
          “So why did you fight? Did he ask you to leave me?”  
          “Not exactly. But he implied it. And he told me some statistics about the deaths of prisoners.”  
          “And it was convincing.” It wasn't a question but David answered nonetheless.  
          “Yes.”  
          “If you are confused about what to believe, why are you here? Exactly, I mean.”  
          “Honestly, I have no idea. I want to believe him, he's my best friend. But that would mean that I believe that you murdered people. And I'm not sure how I would react to that.”  
          Daniel shifted a little but said nothing.  
          “I mean, there are a lot of really bad people here. People who actually murdered. People who raped. People without an ounce of remorse or guilt. And I think I could understand someone to want them dead. But they are still humans. And to take the live of another human is fundamentally wrong. It goes against everything I believe in.” David turned his head to kiss Daniel.  
          “I think I'm here because I don't want to leave you.”  
          “I don't want to leave you, too. Maybe you should try to reach common grounds. He has just as much rights to believe what he wants as you do. And you're old enough to make your own choices I think. But you shouldn't sacrifice one friendship for another.”  
          David kissed him again.  
          “Okay, I'll talk to Jasper when I get in the cell again.” He moved around a bit to settle more comfortably in Daniel's lap. He noticed how he tensed up.  
          “David?”  
          “Yes?”  
          Daniel leaned in and whispered directly into David's ear.  
          “If you don't stop to wriggle that cute ass of yours I will take you right here, right now.”  
          Goosebumps formed on his whole body as he heard the seriousness in Daniel's voice. He stopped for a second before he began to move more. This time he made sure to rub against Daniel's crotch and grinned.  
          “You mean like this?”  
          Daniel quickly bit back a moan when he heard somebody enter the chapel.  
           _Maybe he's just here to pray_ , he thought. And heard how the thick curtain on the other side got drawn back.

***

“Bless me, father, for I have sinned.”  
           _Great. Just great._  
          “What is it, my son?” Was it just him or did his voice seem a bit odd?  
          He could feel David laughing silently, sending vibrations down to his whole body and rubbing his ass against his crotch more. He could feel himself getting hard.  
          “I have to say, I'm not here to confess, but I heard that you give good advice. But is everything alright, father Applewhite? You don't sound so well.”  
          “I'm just getting a bit ill, that's all.” He let his head fall back when David let his hips swing again, breathing harder.  
          “How can I help you?” The last word sounded a bit more forced than usual since David had just rubbed his body against him in a way that let all thoughts vanish from his mind. All thoughts except one image: The redhead pressed against the wall, his body flushed in a wonderful shade of pink. He would have to press his hand over David's mouth to stifle his moans but that wouldn't be the issue. Daniel could practically see how David's hands clawed at the wood to find something to help him steady himself. Trying to find something to grip where there wasn't anything to grip.  
          He pressed his face in David's shoulder to help himself keep back a moan. Surely, David enjoyed to feel him rock hard against his tight, round ass. But Daniel would enjoy it more to feel David around himself. Feeling him clenching around his dick as he fucked him senseless. This perfect...  
           _Snap out of it!,_ he scolded himself, trying to gain control over his mind again.  
          “Oh holy mother of Jesus”, he muttered when David brushed firmly against him.  
          “I'm so glad that you agree!”, came from the other side of the curtain. Daniel pressed his hand over David's mouth to prevent him from laughing out loud.  
          “Of course...”  
           _...I heard whatever you just said._  
          He let his other hand wander to David's pants, popping open the button and pulling down the zipper with smooth movements. A moan was stifled by the hand over David's mouth when let his other hand slide into his underwear.  
          Daniel suddenly noticed the silence and remembered the person behind the separator.  
          “Thank you for telling me.” He let his thumb rub over the head of David's dick and pressed his hand harder over David's mouth to keep him silent. At least he had stopped to wriggle for now.  
          “What do you advise me to do?”  
           _Oh snap._ He had no other choice than a shot in the dark. Advice? For what?  
          “Do you think you have truly understood the position of the other?” He spread David's pre-cum over his length and traced a vein with his index finger, resulting in a twitch.  
          “So what you say is, that I should try to...”  
          Daniel bit into David's neck when the latter began to thrust into his hand, rhythmically rubbing against his erection, to hold back a groan. His mind went blank for another second.  
          “Exactly.”  
          “Thank you for the advise, father.”  
           _Please go already._  
          “No issue. And I didn't even had to absolve you from your sins”, he joked, trying to sound as natural and normal as possible.  
          “Give thanks to the Lord, for He is good.” It was a bit surprising to him that he managed to simultaneously hold back a moan and say the phrase that signed for the end of the conversation.  
          “You're right”, the other laughed. “His mercy endures forever.”  
          “Go in peace.” Daniel moved his hand quicker on David's length, sometimes rubbing his palm or thumb over the tip.  
          He heard the curtain being pulled back and waited until the footsteps faded before whispering in a husk tone right into David's ear: “And now to you.”

***

David let out a yelp when Daniel stood up and dragged him with him with surprising force. It was a muffled yelp, because Daniel's hand was still clasped tightly over his mouth but still very much audible and he scolded himself in his mind for being loud enough to be caught.  
          Every thought of how loud they were was wiped out when Daniel spun them around and pressed David against the wooden back wall with a loud bang. He moaned. It was strangely attractive and an incredible turn-on how aggressively and dominant Daniel behaved.  
          David couldn't control himself and was all of a sudden glad about Daniel stifling his sounds with his hand. It was just impossible to stay quiet with Daniel behind him, his mouth all over his neck, biting and sucking, his hand still in David's pants and his erection against his ass.  
          “I will now take away my hand. Stay quiet”, Daniel whispered before moving his hand from David's mouth over his chest down to his pants to slide them down. David bit his lower lip when he felt his dick spring free to hold back any noise.  
          “Good boy.” He could hear the smirk in Daniel's voice and was conflicted between wanting to hit him in the face and kissing him. He decided to turn halfway around, wrap an arm around Daniel's neck and kissing him. Long and deep.  
          Daniel broke the kiss and pulled on David's hip to position them. David let his head fall against the wall, steadying himself by lying his arms next of his head, his back arched and his legs slightly spread.  
          “You are perfect.” He could hear the honesty in Daniel's voice. And something else, what made his voice seem oddly soft. He wondered what it was when he heard Daniel spit on his finger and cut his thought short by pushing a finger into his entrance.  
          David groaned quietly, trying not to make too much noise.  
          He tried to relax and breathed deeply. Daniel curled his finger inside him and he had to bite into his own forearm to hold back a moan.  
          His dick twitched when Daniel found his prostate and began prodding it with his finger. David's breathing hitched when Daniel inserted a second finger, stretching him more. Since they had no lube it was a burned sensation, but the pain of feeling Daniel's dry fingers moving in and out, hitting his prostate hard every few moments, made him quiver with pleasure.  
          He bit down on his arm harder but he couldn't control himself anymore. Moan after moan ripped from his throat. Even through his attempts to muffle them, they were loud. His knees began to shake and his dick was aching to get touched but just as he reached down, Daniel grabbed his hand and pinned him to the wall.  
          “Don't touch yourself.”  
          He couldn't answer, all words were stripped from his mind, there was only the pleasure building up deep down somewhere in his pelvis, radiating warmth through his whole body. And finally, finally, Daniel hit his prostate one more time with a hard stroke. The built up tension ripping through his body, sending wave after wave of pleasure through him as he came hard.  
          David was glad about the support he got from Daniel to keep him upright, his knees were shaking and if Daniel would step back, he was sure he would fall to the ground.

Daniel pushed David flat against the wall and nibbled on his neck. He asked himself how anybody could make such delicious sounds that seemed to have directly traveled to his crotch, making him harder than he had ever been.  
          He heard David whimper. Prostate orgasms were incredible. And the best part was: Often there was no refractory period. He helped David to spin around to face him, pinning his arms over his head in the process.  
          Daniel felt his breathing getting heavier: David's face was completely flushed, he seemingly couldn't even open his eyes entirely and was still moaning softly. He thrusted his hips, letting his clothed erection brush against David's, who cried out.  
          He let their lips crash together, taking advantage of his open mouth and shoved his tongue in. He felt David moan into his mouth. More. He wanted more of these sounds and pressed his body hungrily against David's. He let go of his arms and dropped to his knees.  
          Immediately, he had his lips around the head of David's erection and let his tongue swirl around, rubbing over the sensitive flesh. He opened his mouth more and began to slowly take in more, looking up in the process to watch David, who had both his hands clasped over his mouth to stop sounds from leaving.  
          He was satisfied with the sight and hummed around David as he swallowed more and more of it, knowing that the vibrations would let him see stars.  
          David let one hand fall down and grabbed his hair. Daniel could feel him grasping painfully tight, causing him to moan. The distinction between pain and pleasure was hard for him under normal circumstances and his arousal made the boundaries blur even more.  
          He opened his own pants quickly and stroked himself. It wasn't long until he reached his climax and came right into his underwear. David had teased him for so long and with such persistence, he was surprised that he had held out so long.  
          Daniel bobbed his head while massaging the underside of David's dick with his tongue. A twitch was the only warning he got before he felt the warm fluid in his mouth. The salty taste wasn't unpleasant so he had nothing against waiting until David looked him in the eyes before swallowing everything with his dick still in his mouth and lapping him clean. He had a lot of partners that tasted way worse.

***

Overdrive. That was what it felt like for David. He was feeling warm, sleepy and absolutely comfortable and relaxed.  
          Daniel stood up and kissed him lovingly. He wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist and pulled him closer as he felt himself getting more and more lost in the kiss. For a brief second there was only Daniel and him, the world vanished and nothing was important anymore. There were Daniel's lips on his, his hands on his body, his warmth on his skin and his scent in his nose. Nothing more. Just Daniel. And David was happy with that. For the time being, he could stay there forever.  
          David smiled into the kiss. He had lost everything. But now for the first time since he had found Gwen's body, he felt truly happy with his fate. Maybe he could make it work. Maybe THEY could make it work.  
          He had always enough food and water. He had a warm roof over the head and a bed. He had found a new best friend and even though Jasper would probably leave jail soon but he had promised to visit him. And there was Daniel. Daniel who had promised to protect him. Daniel who wouldn't leave him. And in this moment, he was sure that he was utterly and truly in love with the chaplain.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David finally realized he's in love! And Daniel has a lot of experience in bed. You'll get a glimpse into his past later, I promise. And I have really sad shit planned for him, it's gonna be great to write it. 
> 
> I tried to keep in the head of one of our dorks and tried not to switch so much like last chapter. Hope you liked it. And I still think it's hilarious how David teases Daniel and someone get into the confession booth to confess.


	12. Daniel's Wonderful Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we finally get a glimpse into Daniel's fucked up past.  
> Split in two chapters because it turned out really long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a documentary about the Westboro Baptist Church with my brother. And it really fucks you up when you hear someone say that you will go to hell and god hates you (even though I'm not really religious) because of something you have no influence on.
> 
> It made me sad. It made me angry. It hurt me to watch it. My brother even asked if he should change channels or turn off the TV. He could see how much it hurt me everytime they said something about 'faggots'. 
> 
> But I'm so good at overlooking my feelings that I thought 'Hey, you could use this shit'. So I scrolled the next hour through the FAQ of their website to search for quotes I could use.

"Jasper?"  
          Jasper didn't turn around but made a sound to show he was listening.  
          "I'm sorry."  
          "You were with Daniel again, right?" His voice was icy.  
          "Yes. We talked. And I will try to understand your point."  
          Jasper looked up in surprise but David proceeded to talk before he could even open his mouth.  
          "I'll try to understand your point but I won't leave him."  
          "I guess I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have been so pushy. I just want the best for you." He sighed. "Maybe we could reach a compromise. You said you won't leave him. I will respect that. But if I get any proof about how bad Daniel is, please promise that you will listen me out."  
          David nodded. That sounded more than fair.  
          "Alright, and I won't try to change your mind anymore as long as you don't accuse him without proof."  
          Jasper hugged him tightly and David eagerly returned it.  
          "You're my best friend, Jasper."  
          "And you're mine, Davey."  
          Maybe he thought too much into it but to David it sounded as if Jasper was gloomy.

“Do you think the Greek gods played 'Shag, marry, kill' and someday Hades was just like 'Zeus, what is wrong with you? It's 'Shag, marry OR kill'. 'OR' not 'AND'!'?”  
          David had snuggled up to Daniel. They lay in Daniel's office on a thick carpet on the ground with Daniel on his back, David on his side with his head on Daniel's chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
          “Did you just call it 'Shag, marry, kill'?”, Daniel chuckled. “You know it's called-”  
          David cut him off before he could finish his sentence.  
          “I know but... I just don't want to swear.”  
          “You're just the cutest.”  
          He could hear the smile in Daniel's voice and snuggled up closer. During the last week they found that when David would go and visit Daniel during his lunch break, Daniel usually had enough time to prepare some sandwiches and tea, they could eat and spend some time together before David had to go back to the laundry. Jasper had been true to his word and didn't say anything about him spending so much time with Daniel and he made sure to spend just as much time with his new best friend as he did with his lover.  
          Today was a bit different as Daniel had somehow persuaded the guards to 'overlook' that David didn't show up to work so they could lie in his office for the whole day until David had to go to his cell for the night. David didn't know if he wanted to know exactly what Daniel had done to make sure he had a day off in the middle of the week.  
          “How do you come to think about that in the first place?”  
          “My back started to hurt yesterday during work and I couldn't sleep well. And you know these random thoughts you sometimes get when you are tired.” He yawned as to emphasize his exhaustion.  
          Daniel pushed him off.  
          “What are you doing?”  
          “Don't worry, you're going to like it. Just take off your shirt and lie on your stomach.”  
          David raised an eyebrow.  
          “Are you trying to get me out of my clothes, Danny?”  
          He hesitated for a second.  
          “Maybe.”  
          David laughed but took off his shirt before lying flat on his stomach, his head on his arms. He felt how Daniel placed a knee on each side of his hips and heard a bottle being opened. A feathery light kiss was planted between his shoulder blades and David giggled.  
          Daniel's warm hands were a blessing for his aching back when he glided them over his shoulders, firmly but not causing him any pain or discomfort. He moaned when Daniel's thumbs pressed on a hardened muscle.  
          “That's the spot.”  
          Daniel kneaded and rubbed David's back, his hands slick from a massage oil.  
          “Oh god.”  
          Daniel had just found another uptight spot.  
          “You shouldn't use the name of the Lord on vain, David.”  
          “I think I can remember a few occasions when you had nothing against it. And even used the name of God in vain yourself.”  
          “Oh, Davey, that was just because...”, he paused for a second, “I can't find a good excuse.”  
          He massaged down on each side of his spine.  
          “Shit.” David's back had cracked loudly.  
          “Language, dear.”  
          “Why do you have to be like this?” David pushed his head into his arms harder.  
          “Because I-” Daniel interrupted himself by coughing awkwardly.  
          “Anyway, how do you like the oil? It's supposed to warm up and for me it certainly feels like it does.”  
          David raised his eyebrows and furrowed his forehead.  
          “Uhm, yes, it's nice. It smells good, too.”

“Danny?”  
          “Davey?”  
          “That's not my back anymore.”  
          “I know.” Daniel smirked and groped David's ass again before moving his hands back up to his shoulders.  
          David waited a few more moments before speaking again.  
          “I feel a lot better. Thank you, Daniel.” He turned half around, propped up on one arm and used the other to pull Daniel down by his collar to kiss him. They parted and David lay back down.  
          “I'd like to return the favor, though”, he mumbled into his arms.  
          Daniel stiffened.  
          “You don't need to.” The words seemed to be stuck in his throat as if they wouldn't want to leave his mouth. If he had to show himself to anyone, David would be the one he would feel most comfortable with. But he wouldn't want to scare him away. And David would turn away if he saw. Everyone did. He would leave him. And he wasn't sure if he could deal with that. With the awkward passing in the halls. The averting of his gaze. With David turning cold towards him, with this look everyone else had who knew. With the look of pity.  
          “I know, but I want to.” David turned back to look at Daniel. He was horrified to see that the others face had stiffened just as much as his whole body. A withdrawn look, furrowed brows and tight lips. He had never seen Daniel like that and thought: _If the eyes really are a window to the soul, somebody just closed the blinds._  
          He slipped out from under Daniel to get on his knees and hug the other. Normally he loved to hug him but this time it felt like he held a dead carcass in his arms.  
          “I'm sorry, Daniel. I didn't want to remind you of anything or...” He let the sentence fade without finishing it.  
          “Don't worry.” Daniel's voice seemed as dead as his body felt in David's arms. “I just... it's not a pretty sight.”  
          David pulled back and grabbed Daniel at the shoulders. Daniel avoided his gaze.  
          “Danny, look at me.” He took Daniel's chin in his hand and forced him to look him in the eyes.  
          “I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry. But you know me inside and out. And I'd like to know you just as well. I want to know everything about you, just as you know everything about me. Because I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you. Because I...” David swallowed. “Because I love you. I love you, Daniel.”  
          He saw how Daniel's expression softened. He saw how surprise, sadness and happiness all together flickered in Daniel's eyes.  
          “You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to-” He was cut off by Daniel leaning in, capturing his lips in a kiss that was soft and sweet and so full of emotion, that David was certain he just got his answer.  
          “I love you too, David.”  
          “Then please, let me see.”  
          “I already warned you, it's not a pretty sight.” Daniel's hands were shaking as he unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide to the ground. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see how David's face would show shock, disgust, anger and finally just pity. He couldn't take to see that.  
          David inhaled sharply. He stretched out his hand but let it hang in the air a few centimeters before he touched Daniel's skin.  
          “May I?”, he asked his voice as shaking as Daniel's hands.  
          Daniel nodded. He knew he wouldn't even be able to feel David's touch but some had asked to touch him and ran out of the room without ever doing so. Crying. He braced himself to hear David get up and go.  
          His eyes shot open in surprise when David hugged him tightly. He could feel tears dripping onto his shoulder. And embraced David himself. Maybe it could work after all.

“I'm sorry.” David wiped some tears from his chin. Daniel had feared to look at him but now he only saw warmth and compassion on the others face, not a sign of the dreaded pity.  
          David let his hands run over Daniel's chest, feeling the protruding and callous scars under his fingertips. There were hundreds, maybe even thousands of small and faded scars, stemming from shallow cuts, all over his torso but the shocking ones were the ones that were the discoloured, protruding or sunken ones, obviously from deep wounds. They formed words. Over and over.  
          “What happened?”  
          “A lot. I hope you have some time”, Daniel joked. He knew, if he couldn't joke about it, he probably couldn't help himself and bawl his eyes out.  
          David traced the words “GOD HATES FAGS” with his index finger. They were scribbled across Daniel's chest. He stopped when he saw numbers being carved into the skin over his ribs.  
          “What's this? 'LEV 18:22', 'LEV 20:13, 23',... Are those bible verses?”  
          “'Thou shalt not lie with mankind as with womankind: it is abomination' and 'If a man also lie with mankind as he lieth with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination: they shall surely be put to death; their blood shall be upon them' and so on”, Daniel recited. “Basically reminders for me that I will burn in hell,”, he pointed to a phrase on his abdomen, “that I should be dead and will never have any worth and stuff like that.” He pointed out the phrases as he spoke.  
          “As I told you, I was born and raised in a farming community. Very religious, secluded in a rural area of Texas. My father was and still is the head of the whole community and me, being his oldest son, should have been the one to shine the brightest. We were schooled in the church building and I was expected to be the best in class. The best in everything, actually.” A cruel smile played around the corners of his mouth.  
          “And I was. I was the bright star my father wanted. I would be the successor of the family, of the community and of the church. Then I got 14 years old. I was considered to be a man and therefore should find a young lady out of the other community members and marry her. Nobody would have been allowed to turn my approaches down, she would have to play obediently her role. And her family would tell her how happy she was to have caught the interest of the next lead. It was disgusting. My family, or better my father, waited until I was 15. I still hadn't chosen a bride and he took me aside.  
          He told me that I as his son had no other choice but to carry on the role of the lead. And that I needed a wife who would give me a heir. It was the first time I stood up to him. I had listened to him going on and on about how everyone who wasn't like us would damn this world. How god hated humanity and which kinds he hated most. I heard it for years. I believed it for years. I even preached it myself. But recently I had started to get thoughts that weren't confirm with my fathers teachings. I wanted to tell him that. And knew it wouldn't be wise for me to explain him how no woman ever was able to catch my interest.  
          So I told him, that I didn't want to find a bride that would marry me because she was obligated to. I wanted to have a partner based on love. Which was true. I just didn't tell him that that partner would be a man. He punched me in the face for that. Not only would the woman obligated to marry me, I was obligated to marry her and have children. It was expected of me.  
          A few weeks later we got a few guests. Under them was a young guy around my age. In my community it was believed that if you show remorse and really repented you would be forgiven by god. 'A fag who has truly repented is no longer a fag.' The parents of this guy thought he could be saved from his homosexuality if he spent enough time with us. It didn't quite work.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew costumes for District 5 Daniel and David (because of the fiction by Osmo_sis) and I'll post them to my Instagram. Feel free to visit me (Username: piezonedcupcakes).   
> I upload very little because I have no life. I post mostly cosplay related pictures, sometimes drawings in different styles, sometimes I try to make sfx makeup.
> 
> There you can also see a few pictures of the Danvid photoshoot of Osmo_sis and me. And I'm always down to chat if you want. 
> 
> Shameless self ad, end.


	13. Daniel's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel opens up to David about his past. That's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is clearly not the hero of this story. And I wanted to have him monologuing. But even though he is a dork and drank his own fucking poisoned cool-aid because he was so into the song battle he forgot it was poisoned (seriously, such a dork), I think he's intelligent enough to not stand there and explain his evil plans just because of plot purposes.

**Spring 2005**

It was a warm and humid spring and everything pointed to it being one of the warmest summers Daniel had ever seen. They expected guests for the first time in a few years and he was expected to show up and greet them as soon as they would arrive. But until then there was still some time and he had decided to spend it lazily lying around in a field. His father would be so disappointed if he knew his oldest son would rather abandon himself to idleness than work on a field or study. Truth was that Daniel actually never really did much. In his childhood, yes, he had studied like crazy but a few years ago, he had found out he could get top grades by spewing out some phrases about god as long as they were conform with the community believes. It was an easy life as long as he kept his thoughts to himself.  
           He would go out with his books, say something about how he wanted to study outside so he could maybe help someone with their tasks when he was done, and sneak off to the near lake to go swimming or to lie on the ground, maybe napping a bit, before going home.  
           The sun shone on his face, a few birds chirping in a near tree and Daniel felt himself drift off to sleep. He hopped up, today was the one day he wasn't allowed to sleep. But it seemed he already spent a bit too much time as he could already hear a car approach. Normally he would go back using a big detour but he knew that would take too much time so he ran in a straight line across the field, hopped over a fence and sprinted to his home.  
           It was a small house, but alright for five people. Built completely out of wood and stones by his father himself, with a small porch and a second story it always reminded Daniel about how he was expected to built an even nicer home for his wife and children as soon as he was married. One year. His father had given him one more year to chose a wife or he would would be ordered who to marry.  
           Maybe he could run away but there wasn't another city or even another farm for miles around. In the winter it would be too cold to go and he would be dehydrated in this heat in no time even if he'd go at night. And where could he even go? There was no one to take him in, he had no money to pay for water, food or a place to sleep. It was simple. He could go away and probably die in a few days or he could stay and live an unhappy life. He would be the next in line to lead the community and when his father died, he could turn the village to suit his ideals and provide a better life for everyone.  
           “Daniel! Where have you been? You are late!”, he heard his father shout as he closed the door.  
           “I'm sorry, sir, I nearly forgot the time over my books.”  
           His father shouting was a good sign. He would never show anyone his perfect son wasn't as perfect as he let everyone believe. 

A few minutes later they stood on the porch, his father on the far right, next to him his mother, then Daniel and his siblings, waiting for the guests to get out of the car.  
           His father welcomed the family, asked if they would like to stay there with their son and generally behaving as if the wife or the son of his guest didn't exist.  
           No, no, they wouldn't stay with their son, they just wanted to drop him off and would be on their way. Daniel cracked his neck. It was a nervous tick his father had tried to beat out of him often but never succeeded to do so. Basically he would crack his neck when he thought about or was indifferent about something. Now it was because the son of the guest family got out of the car and he saw him for the first time.  
           Red hair, freckles, creamy skin and the most sarcastic smile he had ever seen. His style of clothing was as relaxed as he seemed to be, based on his posture. As far as Daniel could see he was a bit taller than him and looked as if he and not Daniel had worked on a farm his whole life. He knew the boy came from a bigger city and had expected to see someone either really skinny or with a few pounds to spare. But he was... really well built.  
            _Damn, I'm so fucked._  
           He went down as he heard his father call him and began to automatically scroll down his lines to the father. Introducing himself, making a little polite small talk and offering to carry the luggage to the shack they had for his son, he managed to do all without really looking away from said son.  
           “He can do that himself. Never could do anything right, but at least I hope he knows how to pick up a case.” He called for his son to not just stand there and Daniel's father told him to show their guest his shack.  
           His heart was racing in his chest as he introduced himself to the teenager, his name was William, and asked him to follow him. He was sure his face was flushed and hoped nobody would notice.

They stood in the small room and William asked about the life in the community. At least it was expected and Daniel was glad to have something to concentrate on besides William being so close to him.  
           “So what do you do here for fun?”  
           “The people here or me personally?”, Daniel joked. He should be more cautious but it was so nice to have someone here in his age who didn't see him as the son of the leader.  
           “You personally.”  
           “I mostly go out to swim in the lake or nap.”  
           William laughed. Daniel blushed brighter.  
           “What did you do for fun before you came here?”  
           “Making music, seeing friends, fucking men, the usual. Oh, don't look so shocked, you know that I'm here because homosexuality is a 'sin'.” William exaggerated the word by air quotes.  
           Daniel coughed awkwardly. He hadn't thought that William would be so open about his sexuality.  
           “So what kind of music did you make?”, he tried to redirect the conversation. “Are you playing an instrument?”  
           “The fiddle. Do you play anything?”  
           Daniel shook his head.  
           “I could teach you.”  
           He was hesitant at first but after William had played for him he was quite eager to learn how to play. It was the instrument the Devil could play and it would be nice to have something his father disapproved of without being able to say much. It was just an instrument after all.  
           Daniel was a quick learner and was surprised about how much talent he had. Over the course of the next few months, William and he got close friends, William showing him different styles of music, Daniel showing him the most beautiful places in the village, it was nice for both of them and they enjoyed the company of each other so much that they quickly got inseparable.

“My father was worried about him having a bad influence on me but he let us carry on because everyone thought I would manage to show him his sins and turn him to a good, straight christian. Keep in mind, everyone still thought I was a good, straight christian. But instead of teaching him the rules of god, I learned how to play the fiddle, the instrument of the devil, smoked cigarettes and even got drunk with him.” Daniel shrugged. “It was a nice time. And I tried to tell him that if he wanted to please his family, he would just have to hide his homosexuality until he moved out. He lived in the city, it would be way easier for him to get away than for me. But he didn't want to. He wanted to be accepted. Fully.  
           We fought about it. We had been swimming in the lake and stood on the bank. It wasn't a big lake, more like a pond surrounded by walls with a path hidden in the stone. But it was big enough to swim a few rounds.  
           Anyway, we stood there on the bank and had a huge argument about how he wanted his family to accept him, I told him it would never happen and that he should be glad he could get away. He told me I was just a weak fag and shoved him.  
           He pushed me against the wall and a second later we were making out. A few minutes after that he was fucking me vigorously. I was in love for the first time. My whole life I thought I was broken for not feeling any attraction until I met him.  
           You know how teenagers are. We would meet in secret and for a while we succeeded but then my father noticed one night that I had sneaked out to visit William in his shack.  
           My father caught us making out in his bedroom and literally dragged me out by my hair. He locked me in my room and after half an hour he came back.  
           He... He hit me with an iron bar and carved the bible verses into my ribs with a hunting knife. Told me, that he always knew I was a faggot, an abomination and how he should have killed me as soon as I was born. It wouldn't even be a sin. Because of what I was.”  
           Daniel rubbed over a few scars.  
           “I think he thought if he gave me these 'reminders', I would see that what I was doing was wrong. He probably thought he could beat the gay out of me.”  
           Daniel seemed lost in his thoughts for a minute.  
           “At least he just saw you making out with William.”  
           “About that...” Daniel turned around to show David his back. The skin looked leathery, wrinkled in some places, stretched out thin in others. There were patches of his normal skin, scattered through the carpet of scars, making it look like a patch work blanket. As horrifying as it looked David couldn't stop himself from wondering why he didn't notice when he had his hands on Daniel's back the first time they slept with each other.

“I couldn't move at all for two days after he caught us the first time. And my whole body was aching for more than a week. When I was feeling good enough to walk, I went back to William's shack. I was afraid of what my father would have done to him in the half hour he was gone. Turns out, he just talked to him. He wasn't from his blood, so he had no right to lie a hand on him. He had no right to beat him. But he figured he could hurt him by hurting me and it worked. A bit at least.  
           I was happy. Glad that he didn't had to suffer. But William looked at me and told me, that we shouldn't see each other again. Maybe I should have listened to him. But I was 15 and in love. It would be fine if my father didn't catch us again. And even if he did, I could make it through. And my father knew what was going on. But he had no proof.  
           I spend a lot of time hiding wounds and scars from William. When I got home my father would beat me, call me names, the shallow cuts are from that period. It went on for a few weeks or months, my memory is a bit foggy.  
           Then, it was already fall, but still warm, William and I would go to the pond to swim, make out and maybe screw a little. It was a wonderful day... and William had an idea. He had thought about 'spicing it up' a little and pulled out some rope. He tied my hands on my back, slap my ass and call me names, ordering me around. Honestly, it was thrilling, even with the recent abuse from my father and just so much of a turn on. And sometime later I'm still tied up lying on the ground, moaning and begging for him to finish me off. That was the moment my father walked in on us.”  
           Daniel hesitated to speak. He didn't want to tell David what exactly had happened.  
           The truth was this: his father had pulled William away from him and forced them to head back into the village as they were. Still naked, Daniel still tied up, both still with a very obvious erection. He had pushed Daniel into the dust on the main street and telling him that if he liked to be put in his place so much, he would help them.  
           He threatened William to kill them both if he wouldn't comply with what he would tell them to do until Daniel told him it was okay. A small crowd already built around the three of them. The son of the leader a faggot. Big news in the community and everyone that was old enough to understand wanted to see how he would punish the fags.  
           It started with William having to fuck Daniel right in front of everyone. Daniel tried to keep himself from moaning but wasn't able to and soon asked William to go harder.  
           Daniel was forced to kneel on the street with cum dripping out of him. When William refused to dump the acid over Daniel's back, he had to watch how Daniel's father did it himself.  
           He hadn't much memories about the following week but he knew the acid wasn't washed off before he was tied to a cross. William had left without him a day after they were caught, he had ran away so he was told. Daniel had hung there for a week, most of the time unconscious and unable to move. Sometimes someone would bring him a bit food or water. He remembered his father being there, telling him how sad he was that he wasn't a better son. That he forced him to punish him. And maybe if he made Daniel regret enough his whole family could be saved from going to hell for having a fag in their middle.  
           That was what had really happened.  
           He also couldn't tell David how he was finally allowed to clean himself after the week. How the water stung on his back. How the infection of his wounds nearly killed him. And how he had prayed to die.  
           “He punished me by splashing acid on me. I didn't stay long in the community after. My reputation was ruined. And even though I had nowhere to go, anywhere would be better. So I left. I somehow made it to the next city and to the church there.  
           I was as good as dead when I knocked on the door. The pastor took me in and let me stay. He was a good man, he never knew how it came that someday a sick teenager knocked on his door and begged to stay. He never asked. Maybe he knew I didn't want to talk about it, maybe he thought I was a criminal on the run and took pity on me.  
           He helped me to become a pastor myself when he noticed how much I knew about the bible. I never had visited a real school but I managed to get a degree fast, going to university even before I turned eighteen. His believes where very liberal and it was the first time I could talk openly about my beliefs with anyone. He was okay with homosexuality. And he accepted me being gay when I finally came out to him. I finally understood what William meant when he told me that he wanted to be accepted not because of who people believed him to be but for who he was.  
           I stayed there for a few years in which I helped him with his duties. He bought me my fiddle when I told him I could play and sometimes people would come and ask me to play at a wedding, funeral or just some meet ups. I got some money out of it and send some home. Not much, just a few cents, not to help the community but to show my father I was alive and well and doing fine. That I was living my life freely. I never stopped. Even now I send them a cent every now and then but I now throw in a letter, too. Never got an answer though.  
           The pastor was already pretty old when I met him and died when I was just done with the ordination. I could have stayed there and be the pastor of that small church but I decided to travel through the country, working as a musician.  
           And then I heard about a prison director searching for a new chaplain. I thought that maybe I should try to get more stability in my life and applied. I don't think Campbell likes me but he hired me simply because I was okay with a laughingly low pay.”

David could feel there was more to it than Daniel admitted. Something wasn't right but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
           “Do you know what happened to William?”  
           “No, he disappeared the day after my father caught us.”  
           Daniel grunted when David touched his back.  
           “I can't feel a thing when someone touches the scars on my chest. But my back will probably be touch sensitive for the rest of my life.”  
           “Oh goodness, I didn't hurt you when we slept with each other the first time, did I?” Worry filled David's eyes when he thought about how he had dragged his nails across Daniel's back.  
           “No, don't worry. It's not painful. It just feels really weird.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you know Daniel's past. Maybe the chapter seems a bit rushed (especially at the end) but that's because Daniel obviously cut some stuff out and sometimes tried to make himself look better. But he never lied. I actually don't think I made him lie until now. He sometimes wasn't honest but I can't remember an outright lie...
> 
> I hope it doesn't sound awkward when I explain it like he actually had an own free will. And it's not just me, writing out the shit I think about when I have free time (and it doesn't sound creepy at all when you consider I write about murder and gay porn. And that I sometimes just wrote torture scenes. And that I will write about domestic abuse). Anyway, you'll get the rest of his story some time later.


	14. She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove's contact person makes her entrance to fulfill her contract to pull every skeleton out of Daniel's closet and find out stuff to blackmail him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing really graphic in this chapter. I hint on it and I could write this super graphic torture but... nah. I like it how it is. A nice little chapter.

She was tired. And being tired was never good. At least not in her metier. It makes you forgetful, inattentive, unfocused. Details slip your mind and you make mistakes. But she couldn't sleep yet. She just found her target and wouldn't lose it again.  
          She took another sip from her cup and the bitter taste of the coffee flooded her tongue. Normally, she despised coffee but it worked fine to prevent her from dosing off. It was three in the morning, she hadn't slept much in the last few days and had to drown herself in the one beverage she hated and her target didn't have the decency to get out of his car.  
          She sighed and looked through the file again. She had read it over and over but it was always good to memorize as much as possible. It was almost cliché how she sat in a crappy car, flipping through a file, but digital media could be traced, copied or erased in a second and just by walking by with a device and a lot of customers preferred to use traditional ways.  
          The first page consisted of some information and a photo of a man, dressed in white and smiling. Blond hair, blue eyes, very slender. It immediately gave her goosebumps to look at the picture. Somehow this man seemed... odd. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about him that made her want to turn this job down and get away from all places he could possibly have been as far as she could.  
          He looked normal, the ordinary person from across the street that you see from time to time taking out the trash or getting the mail and who would smile at you, wave and go back into their home. And that's it. You'd never talk to each other and probably wouldn't even know each other by name. But still, there was something about him that in the same scenario she wouldn't be surprised to learn if there were corpses in the trash bags.  
          He was currently working as a prison chaplain, but before he basically didn't exist. The first time he showed up in any way was when he was 17 and enrolled in a highschool. Probably born in a small community, without any aid. No medical history, no social security number, no birth certificate. He graduated just a year later, with top grades. Could probably have gotten into any college he wanted but decided to become a priest. Later he traveled through the country, making music. Then a period of a few years when nobody could tell if he was still alive or where he was and suddenly he popped back up and applied as chaplain two years ago.  
          She was asked to dig out every skeleton he could have stashed in his closet and was told that he most likely had a lot of blood on his hands. And probably some literal skeletons somewhere. A killer priest. The first time she heard it, she had laughed until she heard his estimated kill count in the last two years.  
          No serial killer escalated so fast. Normally there was a period after the first murder. The second (if ever) came sometime after, sometimes months or even years later. And then the brutality of each murder increased while the time between them decreased.  
          For her it seemed likely that he began to kill during the years in which he had disappeared, so that was the point for her to start. Where had he been? And why did he suddenly apply for a job in a prison?

She glanced up. Still in his car. It wasn't the guy she was ordered to investigate, but she had found out where he had been. The questions she wanted answers to were now if he was a murderer (or alternatively which weak points he could have), what drove him to become a murderer and why he left the community.  
          That was where he had been: A community in Montana, similar structured to the one he had lived in from birth to teenage years. She was still disappointed about how few information she got about the community in Texas. At least she knew the second one was a lot less strict in its rules and a lot more liberal. It reminded her a bit of the Manson Family, but with less sexism and racism.  
          The guy she had followed for the last few days was a part of the community and an honoured one as well. She had no doubt he would be able to give her information about that 'Daniel' and the community as such. She would probably have to animate him but that would be no issue. She had her ways to get what she wanted. But to... persuade him, he would to get into his house. The street was too open. Too well lit.  
          She already had looked around in the house and decided that it would be the best choice to let him go to bed, break in again and surprise him. He lived alone. No pets, no alarm, no deadlock, no security system. Amateur. But then again, he probably didn't think about the possibility of someone breaking in.  
          She had opened the window of the cellar, left it ajar and would later slip in through it. If he noticed and closed it, she would just use the spare key she found in a drawer. She would surprise him in his sleep, knock him out and drag him into his cellar. There she would interrogate him and leave after she got her information.  
          And now this guy had to ruin her plan by not getting out of his car. She watched the minutes tick by and decided that she would wait another 30 minutes and if he didn't go to bed by then, she would try again tomorrow.  
          Every other day, he would get home shortly before midnight, go straight in his house and have the lights out another half hour later. Why he would sit in his car for fucking hours on end was a mystery. An inconvenient one. And another question he would answer her.  
          He moved. She tensed up and watched closely how he opened the door and slowly walked to the front door. He unlocked it and closed the door behind him again. The lights flickered on in the bedroom. And went out shortly after.  
          She waited. Patience was important. Maybe it was even the most important thing to have if you were to work in her field. And now it was important to wait until her target was asleep.

Five in the morning. She got out of her car and calmly walked over to the house. The cellar window was still slightly ajar and was perfectly hidden in the shadows. She slipped in.  
          He was fast asleep in his sheets. A few seconds later he was already tied securely to a chair in his cellar, bound and gagged. Nice and quiet. It would still take a few minutes for him to wake up again so she decided to roam around the house. It was dark, but her eyes adjusted quickly.  
          His phone was sitting on the desk next to his bed. Maybe she could find out why he was so late if she went through his messages. A Pin-code. Well, he would give her the code soon enough, no need to try and guess it or waste time by hacking into the phone, so she just stuffed it into her pocket.  
          The kitchen was always nice to visit. In the cupboard under the sink were a few plastic sheets and cleaning supplies. She stopped for a second, shrugged and grabbed it. Chemical burns were very painful but not so harmful it would kill immediately. And plastic sheets were always useful.  
          She opened a few cabinets. Mostly junk. Glassware, vases, books. A few needles and nails, a hammer and a drill found their way into her hands and she made her way downstairs.

“Fucking finally. It was about time.” A grunt had caught her attention and she glanced up from the card game she played on her phone.  
          “I need you pin.” She held up his phone, got up and removed the gag.  
          “No answer, huh?”  
          He took a deep breath and she swung at his stomach.  
          “Don't scream. Just give me your pin-code.”  
          He coughed and spat out.  
          “Come on. I don't want to hurt you more.” She stopped so he had a chance to answer. “Still nothing?” The next hit crashed against his cheekbone, resulting in an audible crack. He spat out again. This time, it was blood.  
          “Okay, okay.” His voice was surprisingly high and squeaky. It had an obvious shake in it when he told her four numbers.  
          “Are you fucking kidding me? 1, 2, 3, 4? No wonder there are so many security breaches and hacking issues when people make their passwords so easy.”  
          She typed in the code and gagged the man again before scrolling through the latest messages.  
          “Interesting. So you just have a corpse in your trunk and needed to ask what to do with it? And they seriously told you to just leave it there until someone would pick it up? Nobody can do anything by themselves anymore. I mean, seriously. First they tell you to kill people and then they don't even give you advice about how to dispose of the body?” She shook her head.  
          “Okay, I have the answer to one of my questions now. But I still have some questions. Will you answer them immediately?”  
          She saw the fear in his eyes but also some kind of resistance. Willpower. Nice.  
          “Thought so. I discovered a game and I have to say, it's really fun. Maybe you know it, maybe you don't. But it gave me a few ideas when I went through your stuff...”  
          She turned around.  
          “I'll give you some control. What happens next is completely up to you!” She gathered some items and turned back around, smiling widely.  
          “So here's your choice. What will it be?” She held up the drill and the hammer.  
          “Drill or hammer?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a little note about the last few lines: Dying is really fun. But read the warnings before you play Boyfriend To Death and stay safe. Don't trigger yourself.
> 
> I wrote the first chapter of my next fanfiction! I will upload it on friday (and update fridays and/or tuesdays) so maybe give it a visit then. It won't be romance but the description of a very abusive relationship between David and Daniel.  
> It will be long. I'm sorry. 
> 
> And because I'm kinda obsessed with this series (and I need a way to lift myself up after taking the point of view of psychopaths and victims) I will probably start another fiction soon. Kind of a romantic comedy? I usually hate the genre, but I want to write something nice, too xD


	15. Being On Cloud Nine One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a smut chapter, but I marked the start of the smut with a '***'. So if you don't want to read that, you can stop reading after that. Because the rest is... just smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is kinda the last happy chapter. Where everything is good and nice.   
> Everyone is fine. Wouldn't it be a shame if... someone ruined it? And by someone I mean me. Obviously.  
> Also: Sorry, this chapter came out a little later than usual. I was really drunk and couldn't do anything. And I didn't proof read. I'm sorry. If you see any mistakes, please point them out.

"I have no idea how you persuaded the guards to overlook my absence from work again. It's like the fifth time this month.”  
          “I just threatened to kill them and their families. Easy.”  
          Daniel pulled David closer and kissed his hair. They lay on the carpet in Daniel's office again, just enjoying the company of each other.  
          “Very funny, Danny. Come on, tell me”, David laughed.  
          “Okay, I actually sold them drugs which I got from Jen.”  
          “You're the worst.” David turned around and propped himself up on one elbow to look at Daniel's face.  
          “Well, the fact that you still love me tells me I have to do something right.”  
          “So, how did you convince them?”  
          Daniel just winked at him and smirked. David rolled his eyes. As a matter of fact, Daniel did get narcotics from Jen and handed them over to the guards he knew would be in charge with handling the working prisoners for the small price of forgetting David had to be in the laundry hall and instead sending him off to Daniel. He knew, David would never believe him.  
          “And yes, you clearly do something right, I just have no idea what it is.”  
          “Maybe my good looks and gracefulness?”  
          As to emphasize his point, Daniel grabbed David around the waist and rolled them both around with the prospect of pinning the latter to the ground and maybe making out a little. It was a good plan and could have worked if the room would have been just a bit bigger. But since it was only a redecorated broom closet, there was hardly enough time for them to carelessly roll around on the ground and they hit the bookshelf next to them.  
          It shook slightly and they watched in worry if it would collapse. Nothing happened and David sneered: “Definitely the grace you just showed.”  
          “Shut it, you prick.” Daniel poked him in the ribs and David twitched, hitting the shelf again. It happened fast. A book fell out, hitting Daniel on the head, who cursed, held his head and looked up to the shelf as if he wanted to say 'What the fuck, man?'. David didn't react for a second but then howled with laughter upon seeing which book now sat on the ground. He gasped for air.  
          “Nice to see how much you care about me.”  
          “Maybe that was a sign from god to tell you to shut up yourself. Bibleboy.” He pointed to the book, innocently lying on the carpet. It was a nice looking book, bound in black leather and with the edges of the pages painted in gold.  
          Daniel didn't need to take a closer look at the title. It was an illustrated version of the bible which the pastor who had taken him in after he ran away from home gifted to him.  
          He carefully picked it up and stood up to put it in the shelf again.  
          “A bible hits me on the head and the only thing you can think of is 'Bibleboy'? Really?”  
          “The first thing that came to me was 'Churchboy', but the other fitting better. So what did you wanted to do to show me how graceful you are?”  
          “Something like this. But with us lying on the ground.” He took David's hand and pulled him to his feet before pushing him against the shelf and kissing him.  
          David laughed into the kiss.  
          “Be careful not to knock yourself out the next time a book falls out.”  
          Daniel stepped aside, pulling David with him to let him lean against the wall.  
          “Better?” He didn't let David the time to answer before placing his lips over David's again, kissing him softly. He could feel David wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him I closer and smiled happily.

***

“So, bibleboy, what have you planned for today?”  
          They had settled in one of the armchairs, David sitting on Daniel's lap, snuggling up to him.  
          “As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter to me what we do.”  
          “That was so cheesy.”  
          A few seconds of silence later, David began to speak again: “You know, this reminds me of another situation. When we were in the confession booth.”  
          He could feel Daniel straightening up when he thought about it.  
          “You know, I felt a little bad because I couldn't make it up to you. You made me feel so good.” He could hear Daniel's breathing quicken when he began to rub his thigh.  
          “Really? Good to hear you liked it.” David could tell Daniel tried to sound normal. He grinned and shifted his weight so he could slip his hand under his ass and massaged the inside of Daniel's thigh. He could feel Daniel's dick twitch against his behind when he let his hand 'accidentally' brush against it before he slid from his lap and kneeled down between Daniel's legs.  
          Remembering how sexy he thought it was when Daniel had opened his pants without even using his hands, he figured it had looked easy enough to try for himself.  
          “I'd like to repay you for it.” David smiled shyly up to Daniel and bit his lip before moving his head closer to the buttoning of his pants, taking one corner of the cloth between his teeth and locking eyes with Daniel. He moved his head and... nothing. He tugged a little harder on the cloth but to no avail.  
           _How on earth does this work?_ , he wondered.  
          The corners of Daniel's lips twitched as he held back his amusement but after a move from David that just looked like he wanted to eat his pants, there was no avail but bursting into laughter.  
          David glared up.  
          “I'm sorry. It just... it looks hilarious.”  
          “I have absolutely no idea how you made this work. And looked good while doing it. It's like the button is suddenly way to big to slip through the hole.”  
          “I'm sorry for laughing. Let me help you. So: It's easier when the person you try to get out of their pants is standing.” Daniel stood up and they relocated to the nearest wall.  
          “And it's easiest if you bite down here-”, he pointed to the edge of the jeans, “and hold the fabric with your left hand here.” He pointed to the cloth above the button.  
          “And then you pull in different directions while turning your head- Exactly!”  
          David looked up, pleased with himself, and smiled. Daniel ruffled through his hair.  
          “You're so cute.”  
          David already got busy to flick up the zipper with his tongue so he could grab it with his teeth. It was a lot easier than opening the button.  
          He let the pants fall to the ground and noticed the growing tent in Daniel's pants. He looked up again to look Daniel in the eyes and shuddered when he saw the other already slightly blushed and breathing heavier than normal.  
          David pulled down Daniel's boxers and immediately took the head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and saw how Daniel let his head fall against the wall briefly before watching him further.  
          Slowly, he took more and more of Daniel's length into his mouth and began to bob his head in an agonizingly slow pace while running his tongue over a vein.  
          He could see how Daniel's breathing got faster and how the expression of lust grew more and more intense while he grabbed David's hair harder.  
The slight pain from his hair being pulled caused David to moan with Daniel's dick already nearly in his throat. The vibrations resulted in a growl from Daniel that seemed to travel directly into David's lower regions. He opened his own pants with one hand and reached in.  
          “Don't touch yourself. Or I will bind your hands on your back.”  
          He groaned a little, just to hear Daniel moan again, and removed his hand. David moved even slower, giving Daniel a little show, letting him watch how his member disappeared into his mouth while massaging him with his tongue.

Daniel licked over his dry lips. It was hard to control himself. To not just start fucking David's mouth. Feeling him gagging slightly, hearing him choking a bit on his size, seeing...  
           _Oh fuck it._  
          He grabbed David's hair tightly and thrusted hard, hitting the back of his throat before pulling out and beginning to mercilessly fuck his mouth. David squeezed his eyes shut as he let out gurgling sounds whenever Daniel shoved his member further down his throat.  
          He pulled even harder on David's hair, whose hands had found their way to his hips, not to push him away but to help him keep up his posture, when he felt himself getting closer to the edge of orgasm.  
          Daniel pulled out, not wanting to finish deep in the throat of his lover and covered his face in his seed.

“I'm so sorry, Davey. I couldn't control myself.” Daniel rushed over to his desk, still trying to catch his breath, to get some tissues. David still sat on the ground, a little uncomfortable by the rough fabric of his pants rubbing against his own erection.  
          “Don't worry about it, I'm glad you liked it.”  
          “Understatement of the year”, muttered Daniel to himself. He sat back down in one of the armchairs and David hopped on his lap.  
          “So, how long until you're ready to go again, old man? I feel a little left out of the fun.” He leaned in and whispered: “And I want to feel you in me.”  
          “Who are you calling old, I'm just four years older than you!” Daniel pretended to be hurt.  
          “Oh my god.”  
          “What?”  
          “You are 28.”  
          “Yeah. And?”  
          “I knew you were older than me but I never realised I slept with such an old man.”  
          “Keep it up and I will make sure that you won't be able to sit down for days”, Daniel threatened.  
          David shifted uncomfortably on his lap and Daniel noticed he tried to hide his growing erection.  
          “Oh, do you like the thought? Being taken so hard that you can't walk straight?” He whispered hoarsely into David's ear, who tried to stifle a moan when Daniel seemingly accidentally brushed against his crotch.  
          “Or do you just like it when I talk about what I want to do to you?”  
          He stopped his hand with the tissue before it could reach David's face.  
          “I have to admit, I like seeing you like this.”  
          Daniel lowered the tissue and set it aside. He slipped a hand under David's shirt to let it run over his chest while with the other he opened the buttons and helped David slide out of his shirt.  
          He kissed his neck and let his hands slide lower until they reached the waistband.  
          Suddenly, he pushed David to the ground and ground his face into the carpet. David blushed, when he thought about the picture they would give to others, he on the floor, his cheek on the carpet, face covered in Daniel's seed and ass in the air while Daniel pushed down on his head and his crotch pressed against his ass.  
          “Why don't we make it a bit more interesting? Stay here and don't touch yourself. Like I said, I will bind your hands on your back if you do.”  
          Daniel placed a kiss on David's shoulder, stood up and went back to his desk. David could hear him go through a drawer and sitting down in the armchair.  
          “Such a good boy.”  
          He could feel his erection getting even harder. It longed to be touched, almost aching, but he refused to do so.  
          “Turn around and look at me.”  
          David shuddered when he saw the dangerous grin on Daniel's face, who dropped a small bottle on the ground at his feet.  
          “I'm so clumsy. Why don't you come here and pick it up for me, Davey?”  
          He made a move to stand up but was stopped right away.  
          “You misunderstood. Crawl.”  
          David let fall himself on all fours and crawled over. When he reached the bottle, Daniel reached down to ruffle through his hair again.  
          “You're such a good boy.” Suddenly, he gripped tight and pulled David up by his hair.  
          “Such a beautiful pet I have”, Daniel purred, causing David to blush even more. He fell back to the ground when Daniel let go of his hair.  
          “Take the bottle, get back and put on a little show for me, will you?” Daniel leaned back into the chair, completely comfortable with the situation.  
          David didn't knew if he could stand up with how little blood seemed to be left in his brain and decided to crawl back. He quickly pulled off his pants and underwear and moaned when the fabric brushed over his neglected cock.  
          He spread his legs a little and turned around just enough to see Daniel before popping off the lid of the bottle and pouring some lube on his fingers. He arched his back more when he pushed in two fingers at once without bothering to stretch himself with one first.  
          It was an awkward angle he had to keep his arm in to finger himself, but he hit his prostate regardless, beginning to moan when he felt his dick twitch. His legs trembled when he closed his other hand around his member while hitting his prostate. David didn't even hear it that Daniel had stood up.  
          He noticed it only when his arms where ripped back and he felt Daniel tying him up with a piece of rough rope.  
          “Didn't I tell you to not touch yourself?” Daniel grabbed the rope and pulled it up, twisting David's arms and letting him yell in pain.  
          David knew, Daniel would stop immediately if he told him to, they had laid it down a few weeks prior. All David had to say was 'Yellow' and Daniel would now that David was at his limits. A 'Red' would result in an immediate stop of whatever Daniel just did. But he didn't want him to stop. If someone would have told him a year ago that he would enjoy it to be completely dominated, lying on the ground tied up and in pain, he would have laughed at the thought.  
          Daniel didn't stop to let him catch his breath but just pulled harder on the rope, intensifying the pain and thrusting into David without any more preparation or lube.  
          Even if he had wanted to, David wasn't sure if he could have spoken. The rope on his arms cut into his skin, his shoulders ached because of the position of his arms and feeling Daniel thrust hard and fast into him left him being unable to articulate anything. He wasn't even sure if he moaned, groaned or screamed anymore.  
          He could feel Daniel leaning down, gripping his hair with his free hand and ripping his head up so fast he could hear his neck crack before whispering into his ear: “You wanted to feel me in you. I'm always happy to help.”  
          David could feel his lower abdomen tighten and moaned when he came. He could feel Daniel thrusting in a few more times before being pushed over the edge himself by David clenching around him.  
          “You came just by me fucking you. I have to say, I am a little proud of myself”, Daniel said as he untied David.  
          “Give me a few minutes.” David rolled onto his back and took a few deep breaths. He would need some time to even be able to think about standing up again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad nobody saw me try to open pants without my hands. I tried it for the first smut chapter and it's really hard to do. And I don't even have a girl-/boyfriend to use my new found knowledge on. It's a harsh world.
> 
> Have you seen the episode in season three about how Jasper died? I of course had a theory and, Oh boi, I was so wrong, you could call me MatPat. In retrospect, it probably would have been a bit too dark to be true though.


	16. Delivery Of Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'She' finally gets a name and an identity. And Daniel wasn't 100% honest with his backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to the end. Maybe two to four more chapters.   
> I hinted really heavily about how I'll raise the stakes for Danny and Davey.

The girl had been beautiful. Her picture stood in front of her urn, surrounded by flowers. She was smiling in the picture, and the shine in her violet eyes was even captured by the camera.  
          Daniel watched the funeral guests get into the chapel while he played. But the man he waited for wasn't there. Where was he? He didn't even know his name. He switched to another melody while he watched the family of the girl. Some cried. Some had a sad smile on their face. Some were whispering, but most of them were silent.  
          He had gotten the job because of two things: 1) He was new in the community and the priestess asked him if he wanted to help and 2) he had asked if she would like him to play the fiddle at the funeral.  
          The sun shone through one of the coloured windows and gave the whole room specks of colour. Red, blue, orange, yellow, green, a whole kaleidoscopic rainbow.  
          His white clothes, which were worn by the members of the religious movement he had spent the last year with, reflected some of the colours, what caused his figure to seemingly glow slightly and gave his face a softer appearance.  
          Daniel looked up and let his gaze swift through the chapel. Two young women who had been watching him closely blushed and looked away.  
          He still wasn't there and he could see the priestess come through the door. She slowly made her way down the aisle until she stopped behind the altar. He played the last note the second she stood still.  
          Maybe he wouldn't come. But why? She made him cry. It was clear they had some kind of relationship. Why wouldn't he come to her funeral?  
          He watched and listened. Played his fiddle when the priestess asked him. And finally assisted with the rest of the procedure.  
          She had made the man cry. But he only started after she was gone, not wanting her to see how deeply he was hurt by her answer.  
          He hadn't killed her because he wanted to see the man. He had killed her because it broke his heart to see this man he didn't even know in such pain. He had smiled at her and shortly after, he had sat on the ground and cried silently.

Daniel turned around and stared at the dark wall. It was 3 a.m. He only had slept for around an hour.  
          He didn't touch his violin after the funeral at all. Not because he felt sorry for her but because he had been... hurt. Hurt that the man he killed for didn't bother to show up. And every time he thought about picking up his violin, he had thought about him and got irritated. After some time, he didn't think about playing anymore and forgot about it.  
          And then, when he was reminded about it, he couldn't. Because he had seen the consequences of the murder. And he felt like it was murder. Of course, he had killed before and proceeded to do so after, but that was something different. He had helped them. He had helped them ascend to the gods. To the heavens. Even though sometimes he had the strong feeling of hatred towards them, they were never victims. They were chosen by the divine beings through him to assist them. And he was only their mere servant.  
          But she... she had been different. He didn't feel as if they had chosen her. The leader of their religion had told him that everyone they helped to ascend would be serving the divine ones in some way.

“I think we have him, Cameron. First of all, my contact fulfilled her contract-”, Dove grinned because of his wording “- and will be here soon. And second, I found this wonderful guy here who has some additional information about things that just developed recently.”  
          He turned to the black-haired man beside him who looked as if he wanted to be anywhere, even in Super-Guantanamo, as long as he didn't had to be in the office of the prison director.  
          “Until she is here, I think we should start with him. Why don't you tell our lovely director what you reported to me, Marsh.”  
          Marsh rubbed his wrists and started to talk in a quiet, but rough voice. Dove never had found the proof for it, but he had the thought that it could have been because Marsh's voicebox could have been damaged by his several attempts to hang himself and his voice sounded strange because of it.  
          “There are some rumours around about the the chaplain, father Applewhite. But everyone agrees that if you have something you need advice on, you should go to him. And that's what I did. You see, my wife and I are having a rough patch and I wanted to know what he as a third person would have to say. And I have to say, he helped me. A lot. But he sounded... strange.”  
          “What exactly do you mean by 'strange'?”, Campbell jumped in.  
          “I can't really describe it. But I know there was... how can I say it... someone else with him in the confession booth.”  
          Campbell needed a few seconds to understand the hidden meaning.  
          “He fucked someone in there?”  
          “To put it frankly, yes. And yesterday, I walked by his office and heard someone scream. I thought someone was getting hurt but when I approached, it became clear that it was a vastly different arrangement.”  
          “And why exactly are you telling me that?”  
          “I saw him both times. Everyone knows that he sometimes takes an interest in someone and usually they have a short affair until he's bored and gets rid of him. Usually in a body bag. But this is different.” Marsh thought about how he wanted to continue his story.  
          “You know, I asked around a bit. And they are seeing each other for more than half a year now. Some even say they have heard the two say that they are in love with each other.”  
          “So?”  
          “Cameron, listen. Applewhite is a serial killer. And my contact has found out some pretty interesting things about him. We needed something to keep him in check and his family is not the best way. But now he has someone he loves. People are vulnerable when you say that you are going to get their loved ones into the matter, his is here in your prison. And when you hear what she has to say, you will know why we have him so in our grip that he won't be able to do a step without asking us first.”  
          “Alright. So, how is the name of this guy he fucks?”  
          Dove smiled.  
          “David Greenwood. Convicted for first degree murder of his co-worker.”  
          “Shit.” Campbell leaned back and ran his hand through his hair. “He was one of the counsellors of my old camp.”  
          “Oh, you're gonna love the rest of the story.”

She didn't bother to knock. Dove had told her that they would await her. He sat in front of the desk with his back to her. The other man in the room had to be Cameron Campbell, the director.  
          He straightened his back when she came in. She already knew this reaction. A lot of people would call her cute or attractive and most older men had the same reaction when they saw a cute younger lady. It was sickening. But also good to get information.  
          She smiled innocently and let her hips swing a bit more. Campbell seemed to believe that his grin was inviting. She had to suppress the want to vomit, sat down next to Dove and crossed her legs.  
          “Hi dad.”  
          “Katie. How's work?”  
          “Do you mean my day job or my real job?” She smiled at him.  
          “Both.”  
          “Well, I'm still employed as a waitress at the 'Only Bar'. People say a lot in front of people they only see as servants.”  
          Dove sighed and shook his head.  
          “That you still do that kind of work. I will never understand why you see the need to work there. I mean, your pay is good enough that you wouldn't need to.”  
          “Speaking of my other job-” She turned to look at Campbell. “-I'm here to report.”  
          “I never expected Dove's contact to be such a charming young lady.” There it was again. The nausea.  
          “He never mentioned that my employer was such a good looking guy.” Maybe she could get a higher reward if she played along.  
          “Yes, my daughter-” He emphasized the word with a little pause, “is a wonderful person.” Dove lay his hand on her shoulder.  
          She sighed. No avail, when he was there she couldn't try and get more money from this old geezer.  
          “So, here is everything I could find out.” She slid a thick envelope across the table and smiled.  
          “Your reward is already transferred.”  
          “Very generous of you. Do you wish a quick summary?” Who could have thought that he would already have done anything?  
          “Please.”

“He was born in a rural community in Texas and lived there until he was 15. All very... Christian people. And by 'Christian' I mean the Westboro Baptist Church kind of Christianity. Not exactly what I'd call a good environment for a queer child.  
          Anyway, he ran away after being punished by his father for being gay. You can read the details in the file, it's not pretty. He somehow managed to get to the next city where a pastor took him in. Not long after, he finished school and got admitted into university where he studied theology before becoming a priest.  
          He came into contact with a cult. I have no idea how they got to him, but he was a young guy without a real family, without structure, with no friends who spent his days in a city at least eight times as big as the village he grew up in.  
          In their belief, there was a gigantic war between the galactic confederation and a few gods during which the universe was created. And we are all just energy pieces in vessels.  
          Those guys are total nutjobs. They are killing people to help them ascend to the heavens where they will be servants to the gods. Everyone they kill will ascend, because the gods have given them the power to separate energy and vessel. And everyone they kill is chosen by the gods.  
          Until I heard about that he is a member of this cult shit, I thought he was smart. But he has to have a lot of issues. Everything points to him having killed the priest who helped him because the cult demanded it.  
          After that he traveled around the country and worked as a musician, 'helping' people ascend and sometimes sending a little note to his family, saying that he was fine and hoped that they would someday accept him how he was. He never received any answer and so he lived in the cult for a few years before he asked the leader if it wouldn't be better to help only people who wouldn't be missed. Murderers, pedophiles, rapists. Convicted prisoners.  
          He has no family, no real social bonds in the cult, he has nothing. You wanted me to pull his skeletons out so you could have something to control him by. But that would only work if he had something to lose.  
          The only thing strange is his last murder before he began working here. He was told to lay low until he would start to work here. And he did. For more than half a year, he didn't do anything. And then, not long before he started to work here, he killed a young woman.  
          I added a picture of her to the file.”  
          Campbell ripped open the envelope and pulled out the said picture at the end.  
          “I know her.” He grinned widely and flipped the photo so that Dove could see it. “Dove, my friend, I think you're right.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So: 'She' is the Cute Waitress, working at the 'Only Bar' as a cover.   
> And before you say something about the cult in Camp Camp being modelled after the belief system of Scientology: I know that. I just don't like Scientology and because Heaven's Gate is my favourite cult (that sounds so wrong...) I decided to 'merge' them into one. 
> 
> The next chapters will probably be a little shorter than usual. Because it's the end of the world as we know it-   
> Uh, I mean the end of the story (I listen to a lot of music, I'm sorry)


	17. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, big reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to not write out the smut in this chapter.
> 
> Next (and last) chapter will be uploaded next wednesday. I'll celebrate Christopher Street Day with a friend in Treves (Trier) on saturday and will come back late on sunday, so no time to write.

Jasper stood outside of the office, his hand still in the air to knock. He was told to go to Campbell, wait for his attorney and the three of them would talk about his release which was scheduled for the next day.  
          He had heard the voices and thought maybe his lawyer was already there, when he heard David's name. He turned around, the appointment already forgotten.

"David." He hadn't thought about what to say. He only knew that he had to tell David.  
          "What is it?" David seemed to sense that Jasper had something incredibly serious on his mind and crossed his arms, leaning back on his cot into a defensive posture.  
          Jasper bit on his lip. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything without thinking about it, but there was no going back now. David would hate him if he knew that he didn't say anything.  
          "It's about Daniel."  
          "We agreed that you won't make any accusations”, David sighed and closed his eyes.  
          “We also agreed that you will hear me out.”  
          “If you have proof. Do you have proof?”  
          “Not exactly. But please. Just... Hear me out, David. Ask Daniel. And if he denies it, I will never say a word about your relationship again.”  
          David eyed him for a few seconds.  
          “Alright. What is it?”  
          “So, I was at Campbell's office. And I heard him talk to Dove. They were... They were talking about Daniel. And you.”  
          “Me?” David raised an eyebrow.  
          “They were talking about how they could bring Daniel under their control. And you two are pretty serious with each other.”  
          “Why would they even try to-”, David began but was cut off by Jasper.  
          “That doesn't matter. They had information about him and said, they could control him if they threatened to tell you... I'm so sorry, David. They know you are innocent.”  
          “Then why aren't they letting me out?”  
          “Because Daniel killed Gwen.”  
          David stopped for a second before he began to laugh.  
          “Okay, you got me there for a second. Brilliant delivery.”  
          Jasper chewed on his lip and looked at the ground. David's laughter faded.  
          “Jasper, you are joking... right?”  
          “No.” His voice was quiet, as if he didn't want David to hear.  
          “You're lying.”  
          “I wish I was.”  
          “You're just trying to get Daniel and me to split up!”  
          Jasper looked back up and saw tears welling up in David's eyes.  
          “I'm so sorry.”  
          David jumped onto his feet and stormed out. Jasper let himself fall in his cot and buried his head in his hands. 

“Daniel!”  
          Daniel turned around and blinked when David threw himself into his arms and began to sob uncontrollably.  
          “David. What happened? Let's go in my office.”  
          He guided David through the door, threw the paper he held on his desk and sat David into one of the armchairs. He sat down across of him and took David's hands into his.  
          “Davey? What happened?” He reached up and gently wiped away the tears flowing down his cheeks.  
          “Jasper.”  
          “What is with him?”  
          “He said that you killed Gwen.”  
          Daniel stopped and looked away.  
          “Oh.”  
          “But you have nothing to do with it and he won't listen to me. Daniel? You... You do have nothing to do with Gwen's death, right?”  
          Daniel let go of David's hands but didn't respond.  
          “Daniel?”  
          “I saw you in the woods one evening. You smiled at her and when she was gone, you started to cry. I didn't know you. But it was breaking my heart to see you like that. So I followed her. And when you weren't at her funeral, I asked myself if you were alright. But then I saw you here and-”  
          “-and you never thought about telling me? You said you loved me but never thought about, oh, I don't know, maybe getting me out of prison? Where I am because of you.”  
          “I just wanted to protect you.”  
          David stood up. His eyes were still red from crying but his tears had vanished.  
          “She's dead. Because of you.” He opened the door.  
          “So that's it? It's just over between us?”  
          “There was never an us.” David stepped through the door. “I wish I never met you.”

“David?”  
          He didn't respond and laid still on his stomach, his face pressed into his pillow. Jasper sighed and sat down on the cot next to David. He lay a hand on his shoulder.  
          “I'm sorry.”  
          “I just... I can't believe how stupid I was to believe in him”, David muttered into his pillow.  
          “Daniel is really charming. He was here for two years and nobody really has anything against him.”  
          “Besides you.”  
          “You know what I mean, I mean evidence.”  
          David sat up and leaned his head against Jasper's shoulder. Jasper wrapped an arm around him.  
          “Why are you so good to me? You always tried to protect me.”  
          A smile flashed over Jasper's face as he let his head fall on David's.  
          They stayed like that for a few minutes before David pulled away. He slowly leaned in until his lips were an inch away from Jasper's. He saw his eyes flicker from his eyes down to his mouth. And closed the distance.  
          The kiss was soft and sweet. So different from Daniel's heated kisses, that David wasn't sure if you could even classify both as 'kisses'. He laid his hand on Jasper's chest and pushed lightly until Jasper laid on his back.  
          David climbed on top and leaned down to kiss him again. Jasper broke the kiss when David started to unbutton his shirt.  
          “I think we shouldn't.” His voice sounded breathless.  
          “Please, Jasper. I need you.” David leaned down again. This time, Jasper didn't object when David undid the buttons and pushed it off of his shoulders.  
          To sleep with Jasper was a lot different than when he slept with Daniel. There wasn't even a spark of aggression or dominance in Jasper's movements. His hands never gripped him hard or groped him. He never bit down or pulled on his hair. Even when he flipped them around to get on top, he wasn't rough.  
          Daniel would have let David ride him for a while before he threw him on his back or pushed him on all fours and fuck him until he forgot his own name. He would lean down and whisper hoarsely into David's ear how much he loved to make him scream.  
          Jasper moved slowly, even lovingly. He didn't make much noise, occasionally moaning David's name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... David breaks up with Daniel. And gets together with Jasper.   
> Happy End? Of course not!   
> Next chapter will be the last for this fic.
> 
> I have already planned another one. Yes, again, Danvid. But just a fluffy, funny, cute thing this time. Kind of a RomCom (which I usually hate, because they are boring as fuck, but I'm gonna do it and it'll be awesome)


	18. My Only Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. My only friend. The end.  
> Last chapter, folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was an amazing ride with you all. Thank you for reading, for your kudos and comments.   
> I hope I was able to give you something to enjoy and escape reality for a small while (at least that's why I write and read).
> 
> And yes, the title is a reference to the song. And Jasper's surname to Casper the friendly ghost.

Jasper woke up early. He rubbed his face with one hand and turned to look across the room at David, still sleeping soundly. What had he thought? They shouldn't have done it. He should have just pushed David off gently and just talked. They shouldn't have slept with each other. He gnawed on his lip, something he always used to do when he was unsure about what to do.  
          David had broke up with Daniel. And finally shown interest in him. He had wished for exactly that but... not like that. He had wanted for David to show interest in him sincerely and not as a way to forget about his ex.   
          David had used him to get his mind off of Daniel and who would know what he would do when he finally was over Daniel? It would be unbearable if he would leave him just like that. So hard it was to admit: David loved Daniel. Not him. And would be living here with Daniel while he would be far away at home, only being able to see him every other day. He couldn't protect him in here anymore.  
          Maybe it would be better... it would only hurt to see David.  
          He could get him out if he could present evidence of Daniel's crimes to the police. But who would believe him? The ex-inmate who just got out of prison? They would just assume he had something against Daniel and wanted to get back at him. Just the spiteful ex-prisoner who slept with the ex-boyfriend of said chaplain. Yeah, they would going out of their ways to help him.  
          What would he even report?  
          “I wanted to report that the prison chaplain is a serial killer. The director? Oh no, he'd never report. The stakes are too high for him because he's so deep into stuff with the druglord we have. Evidence for it? No, but I think the father confessed to his now ex-boyfriend who is innocent in jail for murder because of him.”  
          Sure, who would possibly doubt him?  
          David knew how he felt about him. He was sure. And used him regardless. Probably... probably it was best they wouldn't see each other again. One of them would get their heart broken and it wouldn't be David.  
          What would they even say later? “Hey, David. I'll go now. But I hope you have a nice life here. I will visit when I have the time.” “Sure. Thanks for the fuck last night. But it was only sex. So don't expect anything.”  
          He flinched when he heard something metallic clacking against the door. A key was turned. It wasn't time yet. It was too early for the guards to wake them. He jumped out of bed and stared at the door.  
          “Mister McFadden? Your release was antedated. Please pack up. I will wait outside.”  
          The guard was young. Looked a little like Ryan Reynolds but maybe that was just because of the dark. Jasper remembered seeing him a few times in the last week, he probably was new what could explain his fidgety behaviour. He seemed nervous.  
          He fell onto his bed. Antedated? To now? Should he wake David? He already had packed every little possession he had into a box. He already had a place to sleep which he got thanks to a almoner.  
          David hadn't moved. His deep breathing still a sign that he was sleeping. He got a pen and a sheet of paper and began to write. It would be the best.  
          He closed the door.  
          “We can go.”

Daniel sat in his dark office, David's words echoing through his mind. He picked up the paper that was sent to him by the director.  
          They wanted him to lay low? They wanted him to do as they told him?  
          In a sense, David sending him to hell was the best outcome. He had nothing to lose now. He closed his eyes and leaned back. He had to think about his next step. He had to think for the long run.

 

* * *

One year later

David

David stepped through the door. He was free. In an apartment that was only his. Everything that had been taken from him when he was arrested given back. His hands started to shake. What now?  
          The box slipped out of his hands and landed with a loud bang on the floor. The letter Jasper had wrote him flew out along with clothes, pens and other small things.  
          He felt tears well up in his eyes and slid down the wall.

_David,  
_ _I'm sorry that I can't tell you goodbye. I just... I can't. I think it's better this way. Please forgive me.  
_ _I love you.  
_ _Jasper_

He had no best friend. They were either dead or he had no idea where they were or if they would want to see him. The man he still loved had killed his best friend and now sat in prison. He had no friends left. Everyone thought he was guilty. Even now. His family wouldn't talk to him.  
          No job, no friends, no hope. He had nothing.

Jasper

Jasper laughed and let his glass clink against that of his buddy.  
          It had been hard. But he made it. He found a steady job, despite being imprisoned for several years. His social life had taken a hard blow, but now it was... fine. He had contact with his siblings, whose foster parents were lovely and kinda accepted him as another child. He found friends. He moved out of the council home.  
          Sometimes, he thought about David. He had heard that he got out of prison but decided to not reach out.  
          He noticed a young guy eyeing him from across the room who got bright red when he saw him looking. He looked cute. Maybe he should go over and introduce himself. Sometimes the best thing was to move on and not look back.

Daniel

Daniel fell on the cot and closed his eyes.  
          He had done the right thing. He could have killed Cameron Campbell and every last one of the people he was affiliated with. But no. Doing so would just prove that he had learned nothing.  
          It had taken a while but finally, he had enough to go to the next police station. The day after, Cameron Campbell and Jen Toppan were guided out in handcuffs. One for numerous crimes, including but not limited to blackmailing, incitement of various crimes, scams, tax fraud and employment of illegal immigrants. The other for stuff like assisting in murder by supplying drugs and toxins and concealment of crime.  
          Dove was admitted to another facility with higher security measures and would never see freedom again. The jail under new management.  
          David was free. And even though he said he would never want to see him again, it was okay. He made the right decision. For one time in his life.  
          He smiled to the ceiling. Completely at peace with himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. That's it.   
> David is free and completely fucked up. Jasper has moved on and is happy. Campbell and Jen are in jail. Daniel is at peace and in prison. 
> 
> Will David ever forgive Daniel? Will he and Jasper meet and work through everything? Will David become so depressed he kills himself (or gets accidentally in the same cult as Daniel and starts killing)?   
> That's up to your imagination. Tell me how you think it will turn out, I'm curious.
> 
> I hope I'll see you again somewhere on my fictions.


End file.
